


Picture me dead

by Herbal_Witch



Series: Picture me Dead [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Grace Bonds, Love Confessions, M/M, Soul Bond, Story has a mind of its own, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbal_Witch/pseuds/Herbal_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of teenager wind up dead in Suiox Falls. Will Dean, Sam, Cas and Jodi figure out what is happening? What will happen when Dean and Cas finally figure out their feelings for each other? And just how deep is this profound bond?  And now two people from Sams past are back, what will happen when everything comes to life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle. ( :

Picture me dead

 

Chapter one:

Sioux Falls 

"What are you doing Mike? I don't like being in this house, I don't know why you brought me here and I'm freaking out..... Put that camera down, where did you even find that?"

"Calm down Beth, we will get to go back to school Monday and tell everyone we went into the abandoned haunted house! Nobody else has done it!" Mike said putting the camera down and pulling her into his arms.

"And that camera?" Beth shrieked, and instantly hated herself. Mike is right, no one else is brave enough to come here. They'll be the coolest kids in school come Monday! She needs to calm down and be chill, she thought as she burrowed into his chest.

"Found it on the table, it's an older one that actually takes film and not a card! It's gotta be ancient!" Mike enthused. " I'm gonna take your picture and you can take mine! We'll take it in tomorrow and get them made up and have proof to show Monday! Pics or it didn't happen, you know!

"That's a good idea!" Beth said, really getting into it now. She gave Mike a slow kiss to show how much she liked the idea.

"We can also fuck here and have an even better story to tell." Mike said with a wink and a slow grind to show her how hard he is for her.

"Mmm, let's get the pictures done first."  
She said, turning away and slowly rubbing her ass against his dick with a smirk. 

Mike quickly moved towards the camera he put down on the table a few feet away and tripped in his haste making Beth giggle.

Mike's face was beet red while he put the camera up to his face. "OK baby, here goes.." He snapped a quick picture of Beth and handed her the camera. "Your turn."

Beth put the camera up to her face and snapped a picture of her boyfriend. 

As she put it down on the table to grab him, neither noticed the strange symbol and skull and cross bones that started glowing through the dust. Or the cloud of told smoke slowly seeping out of the camera. The teens too lost in each other as clothes started to fly and gasps and moans filled the room. The sounds of pleasure quickly turned to screams of pain as the gold smoke seeped into the teens. In minutes both lay still, blood leaking out of there eyes, ears and mouths, their skin shriveled as if something sucked them dry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just got off the phone with Jodi and we have a case." Sam said when he found his brother in the kitchen of the bunker. 

"Whacha got Sammy? Dean asked, stirring the soup he made for dinner for them.

"Well Jodi said that there's this abandoned house that kids go to to get the cool points to be able to say that they went there,"

Dean snorted, "Ah the stupidity of youth"

"My thoughts exactly. Anyway she got a call saying that two teen were found dead in that house this morning." Sam stated.

"How is this our kinda thing?

"I'm getting to that, the weird thing is that both vics were found bleeding out of their eyes, ears, mouth and we're shriveled up like mummys" 

Dean turned to look at his brother, green eyes widened. "Alright, that does sound like our kinda gig. When do we leave?"

"After dinner for one thing, whatever you are making smells amazing!" Sam said taking a deep appreciative breath.

Dean laughed. "OK let's eat then hit the road. Text Jodi telling her we will be there as soon as we can."

"Where are we going?" A deep voice asked from the hallway.

"Cas! When did you get here?" Dean asked as Castiel came into the room, stopping a few inches from him. Looking into his eyes. 

Sam rolled his walking out of the kitchen, saying "Call me when dinner is done". They don't even realize how close to each other they get anymore, when will they just accept they are meant to be together, Sam thought exasperated as he left them alone.

"Hello Dean." Cas stated. "I just arrived. I have finished my mission and am free do do as I please. I had hoped to stay here if you are amenable to it." He finished quietly. Both men remembering the time Dean told him he had to leave.

"Of course man, you are more then welcome here! Dean was quick to say."I always want you here." Dean stopped, not meaning to say that. Shit, he thought chastising himself, just tell him you wanna fuck him why don't you! Cool it, you know he can't feel the same way.

But when Cas smiled so big, his eyes bright with happiness and hugged him tight, he took back his thoughts.

Cas was incredibly happy from Dean's words, hoping maybe there was something more in those words. Something not coming from a best friend but something more. He couldn't stop his body from holding his Dean tightly. He also couldn't stop his head from Turing into Dean's neck and inhaling deeply, nuzziling, feeling the skin with his lips, making a sound of pure satisfaction. 

Dean froze when he felt Cas smelling him and his lips on his neck. He shuddered , bringing his hand to the back of Cas' head and leaning into him. 

 

________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll add another chapter in a day or two, I won't leave you waiting for more for too long ( :  
> Peace out bitches!

"Cas.. " Dean breathed, turning his face towards Cas looking into bright blue eyes. Aww fuck it, he thought, go big or go home.

Dean pulled Cas face towards him and placed his lips on Cas'. 

Cas stood frozen for a moment then with a low moan grabbed Dean's face and deepened the kiss. "Dean." He breathed pulling back to look into Dean's green eyes, unable to believe that this is happening. All these years, he had loved Dean, never did he think his feelings would be returned. He had fantasized this moment so many times but this was better then he could have imagined. He turned Dean around until Dean's back hit the wall and pressed his body up to him as he kissed him again wildly. 

Dean moaned low in his throat. God this is hot, he thought. Kissing him with all the years of pent up frustrations, lust and love. He felt like shouting to the world, he likes me, he really likes me! Like a damn teenage girl.

Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder where his hand print once laid. Dean almost shouted, as a bolt of pure pleasure shot through in his body, just about making him cum in his pants.

"Wh.. what was that? He breathed, shocked.

"I told you we have a profound bond, Dean." Cas replied, pleased by Dean's reaction. "When I pulled you out of hell, I used my grace to piece your soul back together. I uh.. might have used a bit more then was needed. I could not help it, your soul is so bright and beautiful. I... " Cas gulped. "Might have bound us together. Or at least just the very start of the grace bonding process."

Dean stared at Cas. Trying to comprehend his words through the sharp arousal he had consuming his body. He wanted to be mad about the bond, but realized that it had been years ago and had not changed him. Surprising himself by being so logical.

"What do you mean the very start of the bonding process? What is this process? Why me? Cause man I wouldn't have chosen me." Dean said. Shocked he was kinda digging the idea of being bonded to Castiel. 

"Dean, I have loved you since I pulled you out of perdition. There is no one else I would choose. The grace bonding process is how angels mate. It starts of as a claim of sorts, a question." Cas answered. "The next step in"

"Wait so you pretty much angle asked me on a date?" Dean interrupted. 

"Yes, you could say that." Cas smiled. "The next step in the process is almost a test of the strength of the bond, a clause if you will. The bond is forever and can not be broken, not even by my father. If the bond is not strong enough, the angels go there separate ways, if it is the next step is cementing the bond in place."

"How do you cement the bond in place?" Dean asked.

"By being intimate to completion. Angels can be sensual creatures after a bond has started and can do anything but penetration during the second step. If we were to bond Dean, you must know that you will be filled with half of my grace and will be able to use it. We will be stronger together as you will be able to pull energy from me as I would from you." Cas said. Worried about Dean's reaction.

"So we can't have sex, unless we want to complete the bond or get angel married or whatever." Dean asked, disappointed. 

"That's is what you took from that?" Cas said stunned.

"Well yeah, now that I have had a taste of you, I need" Dean said low, pulling his angel towards him. "More of you," Dean kissed him lightly. "A lot more of you..." He growled the last word and kissed Cas deep, grabbing his ass to pull him flush to his arousal.

"Hey Dean, when is the food going to.. whoa. Uh ok," Sam stuttered, shocked to see his brother and the angel in such a passionate embrace. Well not that shocked, he thought, they had always been a little too close. But he didn't think they would ever man up to their feelings.

Dean pulled back from Cas' lips, looking over at his brother and burst out laughing at the look on his little brothers face at seeing him and his angel making out against the wall in the kitchen.

"Get out Sam." Cas growled.

Dean laughed again and the swallowed hard at the look on Castiel's face. He looked ready to smite Sammy at the interruption. 

Dean leaned in and whispered in Cas ear, "Don't worry angel, we WILL continue this later. But right now we are starving, us humans gotta eat. But later, I am all yours." He gently pushed Cas away and walked to the stove to check on the stew. He quick turned the burner off and grabbed some bowls. He glanced at Cas, who was watching his every move. He smiled big.

"Wait what is going on guys? Sam asked. Sitting heavily into a chair at the table.

"Well we do share a profound bond." Dean answered with a smirk, as he placed a bowl in front of Sam and sat down to dig into his own. Cas came and sat next to him, placing a hand on his thigh. 

"That's it, that's all you're gonna tell me? Sam said pulling a bitch face. 

"For now." Cas said. "We still have much to discuss." He paused remembering what was said when he first walked in. "Where are we going?"

"Sioux Falls." The brothers said together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sioux Falls? Why? Is there a case?" Cas asked

The brothers told him about Jody's phone call. He pondered for a moment. "I can not think of any supernatural creature that would leave the body's like that. Very unusual." Absently stoking Dean's thigh as he spoke, making it very hard for Dean to concentrate on both eating and listening to Cas. Both willing the hand to stop and to go a bit higher.

"I guess we will see when we get there, are we still heading out tonight Dean?" Sam asked.

"What? Oh uh yeah." Dean said Absently.

"Sam, why don't you drive Baby and meet up with Dean and I at the hotel." Cas said. "As I said before, we have much to discuss."

Sam looked to Dean who was staring at Cas, surprised Dean didn't freak out at Cas telling someone else to drive his car.

"Here are the keys, we will text you the hotel room you are in." Dean threw Sammy the keys, suddenly in a rush to leave.

Turning to Cas he said, "Let me grab my bag and we'll go." Rushing out of the room.

Cas turned to Sam. "Drive safe." And he was gone after Dean. Leaving Sam sitting there wondering what the hell just happened.

_______________________

Dean looked around the hotel that Cas took them to as they walked to the lobby to get rooms.

"I need two rooms." Dean said to the cute red head at the front desk. 

She gave him a once over and winked at him. "Of course sir." She took the payment for the rooms and handed him the key cards, making sure to show of her cleavage and slide her hand over his. "If you need any company, just let me know." 

Dean blinked at her, "Uh no, my boyfriend is all the company I need." Grabbing Cas hand and pulling him close. He glanced over to see Cas about to smite her where she stood. "Uh Thanks" He said heading for the door pulling Cas who was still smite glaring at her along with him.

"Dean, that women was very unpleasant. Why did she proposition you like that? I was standing right there with you." Cas said as they unlocked the door to their room. "Do you want her company? I know you don't like my vessel as it is male. Should I leave?'' He asked the last in a small voice.

"Dude Cas, no. I don't want you to leave! Yes it took a while to get over me wanting a guy but I'm passed that man. I don't want her. I want you, I have for a long time. As to her asking me while you were standing there, she didn't know about Sammy and him being the reason for another room. I think she thought that we were in separate rooms like two friends on a trip together." Dean said in a rush, silently hating the red head for putting that look on Castiel's face. He put his hand on Cas face, "Just forget her man. She means absolutely nothing to us." He gently placed his lips to his. 

"Dean.." Cas breathed and forced himself to pull back before he deepened the kiss and forgot about their talk.

"We need to discuss the bonding process." He said taking Dean's hands in his. 

"What else is there?" Dean said. He just really wanted to play not talk, but could see his angel needed to do this. He surprised himself at not bulking at being bonded to Cas. That's the ultimate commitment and he's not even uneasy about it. It's Cas, his best friend, who has seen him at his worst and hasn't run and always comes back to him. He knows him better than anyone even Sammy and still wants him. He doesn't have to hide what he does or who he is from Cas. And Cas loves him! An angel loves him, Dean Winchester. He feels like he's won the lotto. 

"Dean," Cas breathed, following his thoughts, "You really want to bond with me? Even though I'm male and not human and I've made so many mistakes..."

Dean stopped him with a quick kiss. "Cas, I uh I love you." He again surprised himself by being able to say it. When Cas smiled so big and bright, his face lighting up in a way Dean has never seen before, he felt like the king of the freaking universe! 

Cas was stunned, this was more then he could have ever hoped for! He surged forward kissing Dean pushing him into the door. He deepened the kiss grabbing Dean's hips to keep him flush with his body. Dean wrapped a hand around Cas neck and the other was trailing down Cas chest. Cas pushed his rock hard cock into Dean's pulling a moan form both of them. Dean's hands suddenly got busy taking off Cas trench coat and started on the buttons of his white button up when Cas growled low in his throat and their clothes simply vanished. Dean gasped as he felt Cas skin on his, their clocks rubbing together in the best way. He heard a rush of feathers and grabbed Cas tightly thinking he was leaving but instead stood in awe of the sight before him.

"Cas," He choked out, looking at the midnight black feathers glistening in the low light out the room. "You are gorgeous." Reaching out to touch the top arch of the left wing. He marvels in how soft the feathers were, a mixture of fleece and silk. He trailed his hand down to the joint on Cas back pulling a deep groan from Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading and for those who left kudos! Hope everyone is enjoying the story!

Chapter 4

"I never...knew..feels so good...no one's ever touched my wings.... before nooow.." Cas groaned out. 

Dean stopped surprised at Cas words. "No one? Like ever!" He pushed Cas back a few steps so he could look his fill at his oh so sexy angel. His eyes wondered from top to bottom noticing that Cas feathers faded to the same blue as his eyes at the bottom. But then zeroed in on his cock, standing proud, thick and long. He finally looked up to Cas face and saw him doing the same, licking his lips. 

Cas had forgot about Dean's question already looking at his hunter from the strong shoulders to his feet, stopping at his arousal for a bit, licking his lips at the sight of Dean's cock, not realizing the hunter was doing the same. He drug his gaze back to Dean's green eyes and got caught in his gaze as always. "Dean, you are beautiful." He says sincerely. Cocking his head to the side at Dean's blush. 

"Whatever, man." Dean said uncomfortable at the praise.

"Before this goes any further, I need to know that this is truly what you want. The is no way to reverse this, it is permanent and forever." Cas told Dean, hoping the hunter won't change his mind.

"I want this Cas. I know I should be freaking out at the words forever and permanent, but I'm not. This feels right. Like I've just been waiting for this." Dean said reaching out to caress Cas cheek.

Cas couldn't hold himself back anymore at those words. He grabbed Dean and pulled him onto the bed. As soon as Dean's back hit the bed Cas lips were on his, kissing him with all the love, passion he had for him. Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and tugged him down flush on top of him. Wanting to feel their cocks together. He arched his hips into Cas' gasping at the friction. Cas pulled back from his lips and started to trail down his neck, moving slowly down his chest to suck and bite at each nipple as his hands slid down to grab Dean's cock. He started to slowly stroke him, driving Dean crazy, he needed more.

"Cas...more... harder..." Dean moaned. His head falling back and closing his eyes. Which shot open as he felt Cas mouth around his tip. "Fuck.. " moaning loudly as the hot mouth took him all the way down. Huh, angels have no gag reflex, he thought absently until Cas really stated to suck and all thoughts vashined. He carded his hand through Cas dark locks and tugged him up.

"Don't wanna cum yet, angel." Dean said. 

Cas smirked and reached up to kiss him again. "To bond, I will have to um, top." He said after a minute. 

"Then bond with me, now" Dean smiled to reassure him.

Cas reached down, drew his fingertips gently across Dean's cock, down his balls to his puckered hole. He sent a bit of grace into Dean and suddenly he was stretched and lubed, ready for Cas. 

"Grace is awesome." Dean said after he realized what Cas did. "Come on, don't wanna wait." He put his legs around Cas hips drawing him closer.

Cas lines himself up, and bottoms out in a single thrust that had both moaning. Cas waited for Dean to become used to him, trying to hold still in the tight heat. 

"Dean...so so...goood.." Cas whispered in his ear.

"More angel, move!" Dean gasped then let out a filthy moan when Cas did as requested. "Cas... Fuck!"

Cas thrust steady and deeply into Dean, looking into his lust blown eyes. Marveling at the fact that he is the one making Dean feel like this and make those noises. He reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Dean's dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts. He wasn't gonna last much longer and wanted Dean to cum with him. 

"Cas, not gonna...last." Cas leaned down to his his hunter at those words. He started thrusting faster, hit Dean's prostate every thrust. Dean's moaned louder, gasping his name again.

"Me either, cum for me Dean" Cas said and Dean felt like his soul burst from him as he exploded at those words. He yelled out Cas name.

Cas thrust faster, feeling Dean tighten around him, the look on Dean's face and his name on his lips pushed the angel over the edge. 

Both men started to glow, a bright light shining out of each of them. The lights rose up above them and swirled together. Moving tighter and tighter together, shining brighter and brighter until with a pop in the air it separated into two lights again and settled back into each man.

"What....just....happened? Uh you saw that too, right?'' Dean asked in awe.

"That was our bond Dean, your soul and my grace have become one. We are bonded. I had never dared to hope that this would ever come to pass. This makes me very happy Dean. I love you" Cas said with a huge smile.

"It was beautiful. It makes me very happy too." Dean said grinning back at him. " And uh, I umm.... I lo.... I love you too."  
He stumbled over the words he has very rarely ever said before. 

Cas smile got even bigger and he leaned in to give his mate a soft kiss. Dean kissed him back, but gasped at the sudden pain in his back, sitting up just as wings burst out of his back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cas stared in awe at Dean's wings. They looked black but at a closer glance they were a dark green that turned shades brighter to the bottom of his wings stopping at the same color as Dean's eyes. Dean whimpered and Cas drew him close.

"Dean," He said softly. " Take a deep breath and let the pain pass, it should stop now that they are out."

Dean did as Cas told him. "Wait now that what are out?" He turned his head to see behind him. "Wings? I have fucking wings?"

"Yes Dean, they are a part of our bond. They grace inside you. I will teach you how to conceal them as I do my own. Are you still hurting?" Cas said calmly.

"Um no, the pain is gone. But wings? I guess that's a part of the shared powers huh? I feel like I should be flipping the fuck out but I am to blissed out to care right now. Come here angel." Dean said, pulling Cas in close. He settled his head on Cas shoulder and heard a flap of wings. Cas wings came around them, and Dean sighed happily, burrowing in close. Sated, warm and safe, he quickly fell asleep.

 

Dean awoke the next morning warm and against soft skin. He rubbed himself against Cas, "Good morning angel." Running his hand across Cas chest and stomach.

"Mmm, Hello Dean." Cas purred arching into his mates touch. He reached out and touched Dean's wings where the wings meet back.

"Fuck, that feels good!" Dean gasped. Rolling on top of Cas. Rubbing their hard dicks together. He wished he had lube as he wrapped his hands around both of them, thrusting a little bit. He was shocked when his hand was suddenly wet with lube, but didn't question it as it felt amazing. He thrust faster, rubbing against Cas in the most delicious way. Both panting, both getting so close. Cas was the first to cum, growling Dean's name. And that was it for Dean, hearing his name on his angels lips in that deep, sexy voice hurled him over the edge. Dean falling limp over Cas. Tucking his head into Cas neck as they slowly came back to reality.

Dean lifted his head, about to say something when there was a knock at the door. 

"Dean, Cas?" Sam said through the door.

"Just a minute, Sam." Cas called out. He snapped his fingers and the mess they made cleaned up and both were dressed. Dean gave him a grateful look and leaned over to kiss him before he got up to let Sam in. Cas watched Dean wings shine in the sunlight, so many greens shining through. My mate is beyond beautiful, Cas thinks. Dean stopped at the door, startled. He turned back to Cas, " Was that you?"

"Was what me?" Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

"Did you say I was beyond beautiful?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I thought it, but I did not say it aloud." Cas said. "Our bond is already strong, we will be able to communicate telepathically soon. It normally takes around one year, but the strength of our bond will drastically change the time frame." He was quite smug, no mates he had known in all his long life had a bond of this caliber. 

"Awesome." Dean said grinning. "We have one hell of and angel marriage! All others are jealous as fuck!" He was chuckling when he answered the door.

Sam stepped into the room as Dean closed the door behind him and locked it. "Morning, we gotta meet up with Jody in an hour. And do you have wings Dean?" Sam said getting a good look at his older brother. 

"Yep, congratulate us Sammy, Cas and I are angel married. Or bonded or whatever. He's got half my soul and I got half his grace. Which is why I got these kick ass wings!" Dean said excitedly, knowing he sounded like a freaking girl but didn't give a shit.

"Bonded! You guys are bonded? When did you make this decision, isn't it a bit sudden? You haven't even dated!" Sam said shocked. His brother in a committed relationship! And to a guy! He pulled out his silver knife and quickly cut Dean on the arm.

"What the fuck Sam!" Dean yelled. And got a face full of holy water. "I'm not a skin walker or possessed!" Dean fumed. And turned to look at Cas who was rushing over to Dean and grabbed hold of his arm. He calmed at his mates touch and looked at the cut that was already starting to heal. 

"Awesome." He said. " I get your super healing too!" Grinning big at Cas who smiled and gave a nod in response.

Sam watched this interaction and realized two things. One Cas actually calmed Dean down with a simple touch and two, they really love each other. OK then. He will just have to get over his shock and move on. If this was his brothers chance at actual happiness, he's 100% on board. With Cas, Dean won't ever have to hide the hunting part of his life or any part cause if it's one thing Cas knows, it's Dean. 

"Sorry Dean. It just really caught me by surprise! But if you are happy, I'm happy. But I do have a few questions on the shared pow.."

"Sam," Cas gently interrupted. "We will answer all of your questions but if we need to go see Jody soon, I need to teach Dean to conceal his wings. Unfortunately... " He added the last under his breath, Dean heard and winked at Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean, Cas and Sam were soon at the station waiting to to meet Jody. Dean rolling his shoulders often, not used to the feeling of having invisible wings. Cas rubbed his arm in support. 

You'll get used to it, my love. Dean heard in his head. He gaped at Cas.   
Cas? He tentatively tried back. Cas gaped back at him.  
Our bond is strong! Not even one full day and we can speak this way!   
Dean could hear the satisfaction, pride and love in Cas voice. He smiled feeling the same.

"Uh guys, did you hear anything I just said?" Sam said.

"No, we did not Sam. My apologies." Cas said contrite. "What we're you saying?"

"I was just saying that this case seems really weird to me. The type of deaths of those kids are not exactly any monsters MO. At least that we know of." Sam said quietly as not to be overheard.

"You are correct. It does not make sense to me either. I can't think of any monster that would leave their victims like that." Cas agreed.

Jody came out, "Sorry to make you wait! I was stuck on the phone with one kids families." She reached Sam first and gave him a huge hug. She turned to Dean to do the same. Finally she looked at Cas. "And who is this?" She asked.

"This is Cas. My angel husband." Dean said with a grin.

"What!?" Jody sqeaked. She new about cas, but never had met him. She had no idea that Dean was even into guys or that they were even together. 

"Yes, we bonded last night. Dean is my mate." Cas said. 

"I didn't even know you were bi, Dean." She said.

" Um I'm not. It's uh, just Cas. I suppose I am Cas-sexual." He replied with a grin at his mate. Sam and jody laughed at that.

I like that very much, my love. Cas said in his head.

I thought you might.

"OK, enough about us for now. Why don't you show us what you've found so far." Dean said.

Jody sobered. "Unfortunately we don't have much so far. Just the two kids in the supposedly haunted house. There wasn't any signs of anyone else being there. Just the kids footprints in the dust. Nothing else was found." 

"OK, Jody, let's go check out the bodies. Cas and Dean can go to the crime scene. Maybe Cas can pick up something there." Sam said.

\---------------

"Dean this place is strange. There is something here, but it is not something I have ever encountered before." Cas said, standing in the middle of the room where the kids had been killed.

"So not a sprit, huh? No that would have been too easy." Dean grumbled. 

"It's hard to pinpoint it's exact location. It's dispersed everywhere in this room and I feel like I can find where the main energy comes from but it seems to move away every time I come close." Cas said frustrated. His eyes sweeping the room, his head tilted. 

"Maybe it's attached to an object like a spirit? We'll pick everything up and see if it's the energy you are feeling with your mojo." Dean said, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Cas let out a happy little sigh at the contact. "That is a good plan, Dean."

They walked to the doorway and went right picking up dusty pictures, little creepy angle statues that made Cas scoff indignantly and other knick knacks as they went around the perimeter of the room moving slowly to the center. 

"I do not think that that it is here, Dean. It is dissipating even more. I believe it is residual energy." Cas said after they checked the room entirely.

"I'll call Jody and see if we can check the what they took for evidence. " Dean said pulling Cas outta the room. 

As they reached the impala, Dean took out his cell phone to call Jody and it rang in his hand.

"Hey Jody, I was just about to call ya."  
Dean said with a chuckle.

"Dean, there's been another murder. Right here at the station!" Judy stated.

"We'll be right there. Don't touch any of the evidence and don't let anyone else either!" Dean said urgently as he started the car and headed back to the station.

\--------------

They were standing over the body of the police officer who had handled the evidence. 

"It's the same as before. Cas, what's your mojo telling you?" Dean asked his mate.

"The energy is much stronger here. The majority of the enegery is tied to this" He said picking up the camera. Did the officer use this?" Cas asked Jody.

"Let me check the evidence list." She grabbed a binder off the desk and flipped it open. "The list says the camera had 15 picture taken on it, what does it say now?"

"16" Cas said face grim.

"So what the guy selfied himself to death?" Dean said.

"It must be when the picture is taken the one in the picture gets killed by.... what? What are we dealing with?" Sam asked. 

Nobody answered. 

"We need to go the library and check out the lore." Sam said. "Figure out what it is and how to kill it."

I don't wanna go to the library, I wanna play with you. Dean sent to Cas.

No one said we can not do both. Cas sent back

"We will meet you at the library in an hour Sam." Cas said taking hold of Dean's shoulder and flying off with his mate before Sam could say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story.   
> Is anyone elselse having issues remembering what happened in the actual show after reading all these awesome stories on this site?? I have to stop and think about what really happened now! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> ♡♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cas took them to the hotel room, landing on the bed on top of his mate. He lined their dicks together and growled at the bolt of pleasure, leaning don't to fuse his lips to Dean's. Dean groaned at the duel sensations. He pulled his head back to take a breath.

"Cas. Get rid of our clothes!" Dean gasped into Cas mouth. Then groaned at the feel of Cas' skin against his. He rolled them over, running his hands down Cas chest to his bite able hip bones. He kissed him deeply, pulling back with a quick bite to his bottom lip. He started his path downwards wanting to taste all of his man. He sucked at Cas' neck letting go with a nibble, pleased to see the mark he left. With a bite to his collar bone he kissed his way to Cas nipple, licking and biting until it pebbled earning a gasp from Cas. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple before licking down his stomach to his cock, which we last standing hard and full for him. He gave a lick to the precome pearling at the tip. As growled deep in his throat and carded his hands through Dean's hair, his blue eyes bright and lust blown.

"Dean, more." Cas panted. Dean took as much of him as he could and sucked slowly coming back up. Cas moaned at the tight heat around his cock. Dean continued to drive Cas crazy until Cas couldn't take it anymore and pulled Dean up to him. Taking his mouth and rolling the over. He reached down and used it grace to stretch and lube himself and quickly sat down on Dean's hard dripping cock. 

"Cas!" Dean shouted as he was enveloped in the tight heat. Cas started to move keeping a slow but steady pace. He leaned down and took Dean's hands, lacing their fingers and kissing Dean throughly. 

I love you my mate. Cas said in Dean's head.

Dean gasped at the sound of Cas deep voice resonating though his head. He came deep inside his angel.

I....love you...too...angel. Dean's mental voice was stilted as he tried to talk through his orgasm. Cas smiled down at him and let go of one of his hands to stroke himself, so close after watching his love cum. Dean pulled out of Cas and rolled the angel to his back, moving down the bed and taking Cas deep in his mouth. He reached lower and thrust three fingers in Cas hole curling them right into his prostate. He took him deeper in his mouth and hummed. That was all it took for the angel. Coming hard down Dean's throat, groaning his name.

Dean moved back up the bed and layer his head on Cas shoulder. Cas wrapped his arms around him holding him close. 

"We should probably go to the library now." Cas said reluctantly. 

"Yeah, I guess. Damn case." Dean muttered. 

Cas smiled and kiss him softly. "We have tonight, love." He said. "I will show you a few tricks with our wings if you are a good hunter today." 

Dean laughed. "Mmm, sounds amazing. I guess I'll try to be on good behavior for the rest of the day." He went to go get dressed but by the time he sat up he was fully dressed and clean. Even his teeth felt brushed. "Thanks babe." He said with a grin.

"Ready?" Cas said taking his shoulder. 

Off they went.

\----------------------  
"Find anything Sam?" Dean asked appearing right behind him making him jump in his seat. 

"Jesus! Now I gotta deal with you popping up out of nowhere to!" Sam complained. "No I haven't found anything yet. There a few books here though that might help." Gesturing to the books on the table in front of him.

Dean and Cas both sat down and grabbed a book. They all search through the books for another hour when Cas spoke up.

"I believe I found something. This book speaks of a persian creature that is bound to objects and sucks the complete life force out of their victims. Rheamtum."

"Rheamtum? That's a new one." Sam said. "Does it say how to kill them?"

Cas read a bit further. "It says here that there is a spell, it can only be completed if they are already attached to an object like this one is. We need lavender, rose hips, comfrey and the bark from a willow tree. There is a incantation in here as well." 

"Awesome, we got nothing to lose to try it." Dean said. "We better go get the ingredients Cas. Sam, will you set up the hotel room for the spell?"

"I'll head there now." Sam said, standing and gathering his stuff.

Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder and flew them to a herbal store in California. 

"Fortunately the herbs we need are common. We will find them all in this store." Cas told Dean. Dean grinned at him.

"Great, let's grab them and gang this monster. Then we can get back to something more important." Dean said softly.

"And what is more important?" Cas asked.

"You naked." He whispered in his ear.

Cas shivered as a bolt of lust swept through him. He cleared his throat and hurried over to the herbs, grabbed the jar of each herb they needed. He shoved half into Dean's arms. Cas grasped his wrist and flew them back to Sam. 

"Dude, you totally stole these! You wicked angel!" Dean laughed. Putting the herbs on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I did not want to take the time to pay. I will return these when we are finished with them." Cas said. Smiling at Dean's laughter. He added his herbs to Dean's. 

Cas carefully took out each ingredient and placed them in the wooden bowl Dean kept in his trunk just for occasions like this. After all ingredients were in the bowl. Sam came over with the camera and the spell. 

"Here goes." Sam started chanting the spell, after the second time red smoke started to flow from the bowl. He said the spell twice more just to be sure.

"Put the camera into the bowl." Cas instructed. 

Sam dropped the camera into the red smoke. The three men took ten spaces back as the camera started to smolder and caught fire burning a bright orange until it turned to ash. 

"Well that was an easy case!" Dean said. 

" Yes it was." Sam agreed. "Now can you two tell me what the fuck is going on with you! You said you mated? What exactly does that entail?" He was happy for his brother and Cas but was also really excited to learn more about angels.

I'm surprised he waited this long! Dean sent to Cas.

I am as well. I love hearing you voice in my head. Cas sent back, grabbing Dean's hand because he really need to touch him.

"There are 3 levels of angelic mating." Cas said and went on to explain them all. "Dean and I have been at the first stage for years but I didn't believe I should act on it. I didn't believe he reciprocated my feelings." His shoulder slumped thinking about all the years of trying to bury his feelings for his best friend. 

I'm sorry Cas. We have so many wasted years because of my emotional bullshit. I do love you. I always will. Dean pulled Cas into a tight embraced. 

Cas buried his face into Dean's neck. I know Dean. But we are together and mated now and that is what matters. We should not think of the past, just the future before us. I love you my beautiful mate. He lifted his head and gently kissed Dean's lips and took a step back.

Turning back to Sam who was watching them with wide eyes. 

"My apologies Sam. Now that we are mated Dean's lifespan becomes my own. He will also heal at an accelerated rate and nothing but an angel blade will be able to kill him. He has also gained his wings." Cas told him.

"Woah, that's amazing" Sam said, awed. 

"We can also talk to each other in our heads! What's it called, telepathy!" Dean told his brother. "Cas said we aren't supposed to be able to yet, that it takes years for the bond to develop to that point but we were able to the next day."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Because our bond is already profound." Cas replied send a small smile to Dean.

"I am seriously happy for you guys!" Sam beamed at them.

Dean was relived at how his brother is taking his relationship with Cas. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if Sam was against it. He wouldn't give up Cas, not now, not when he was finally happy. But it would have driven a wedge between them and he would have hated that. It's been the three of them for so long he wouldn't even know what to do without either of them....

"Wait, I'm gonna out live Sammy..." He said in a small voice. 

Cas looked at him. I am hoping to find him an angel mate. I don't want to lose him either.... you are not regretting mating with many are you?" Cas looked away, afraid of his answer.

Dean looked at him in shock. Of course not. I love you! This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for thinking of my brother. Do you have any angels in mind?

One or two. Does your brother have a gender preference? Cas said with a huge smile on his face. 

"Umm, guys? Can you speak out loud?" Sam said eyeing them.

"My apologies Sam, that was probably rude. Do you have a gender preference?" Cas asked him.

"What?" Sam said, confused. Where the hell did that come from?

"Don't you prefer men or women?" Cas asked. Dean just grinned at both of them. Trust Cas to just point blank ask.

"For a relationship? Women I guess. But the right guy maybe. I didn't think so before, but after seeing Dean so happy with you..... why are you asking?" Sam replied. 

"We do not want to lose you Sam. We are hoping to find you an angel mate. But we will not force it upon you if you do not wish it." Cas told him.

"Uh ok. I guess we can look." Sam said shocked. He really did want what his brother and Cas had.

"Awesome." Dean said. "Now that that's settled for now... I need food and pie!

Cas and Sam chuckled and and the three men grabbed their stuff, heading to the impala.

"We will get something on the way back to the bunker and maybe hit up a grocery store since we are pretty low on food there." Dean said as he started the car. He put it into reverse and swiveled to look behind him but he couldn't see past the green wings behind him. "What the fuck? Why did they come out now?"

"You are comfortable in your car, it is a home to you. You let your body relax and your binding on your wings relaxed as well." Cas explained.

"Damn it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story went in a completely different direction then I first thought! I will edit the summary aND tags as I go. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ♡♡

Chapter 9

They pulled into the bunker garage late that evening. Much to the relief of Dean who's wings came out three more times, much to the surprise of the guy next to them at a stop light. 

They get outta the car and Dean sees Cas freeze. "Cas?"

"There is someone here. But they are cloaking themselves." Cas said.

Dean and Sam both pull their pistols positioning themselves to Cas back as their eyes sweeping the garage. Cas darts forward suddenly and grips their intruder by the neck.

"Gabriel?" Dean said stunned. 

"Gabriel? Where? What is Cas doing? Does he have Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"Hey fellas! Long time no see!" Gabriel said. "Can you let me down now Cassie?"

Cas sighed and dropped his brother. "Uncloak yourself so Sam can see you."

"How are you alive?" Sam asked after he could see Gabriel. 

"Well that's rude. Hello to you too Sam." Gabriel scoffed. "Big guy brought me back a week ago. Took me about that long to find you guys. I need your help."  
He looked up at his little brother.

"Help with what? You know what hold that thought, Cas test him and if it's really him bring him inside. I need a beer." Dean said walking to the door leading to the bunker.

Cas took out his silver knife and quickly cut across Gabriel's arm. Next he threw holy water in his face and Sam sprayed him with borax. 

"Are we done?" Gabriel asked wiping his face.

"Let's go inside." Sam said.

\-------  
"What is it you need help with brother?" Cas asked Gabriel after they were all seated at the big map table.

"It's very strange but when I came back I am no longer alone in this vessel. I had been alone in here for centuries! I'm not sure why Dad put someone else with me. I can't contact them like normal either since it's not thier original body so the soul isn't tethered the same way. I am hoping you'll be able to talk to whoever is in here with me and see who they are and maybe we can figure out why dad chose this." Gabriel explained. 

"What? Wow, so their is no way to communicate at all? Why didn't you try it before now? Why come to us? How can we talk to them?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel will fade to the background and we can talk to whoever is in there. For an angel to let go of consciousness it is a show of trust. He could easily be attacked while in the background and no way to defend himself. He knows I will not attack him. I owe him for his sacrifice to keep you two safe. Thank you brother." Cas said. 

"Don't mention it Cassie. Although I do have to say it's about time you mated Dean. I'd been betting on that years ago!"  
Gabriel snickered.

"Yeah, yeah. When do you want to see who's in there camping with the? Dean asked. He really doesn't like Gabriel but knows Cas is right. They do owe him.   
I really wanted to go straight to bed when we got home babe. Your brother is a cock block.

Cas laughed and looked to his mate. Soon love, this won't take too long. And if it starts to, I will knock him out and we will continue after we are done.

OK. It's a date. Dean looked at Gabriel waiting for the answer.

"You done talking sex with my baby brother? No I can't hear you but can see the tells of telepathy. And dear Cassie blushed, only one thing makes him blush." Gabe snickered. "I am very happy for both of you love birds! Anyhow, I will fade whenever you guys are ready. Castiel, can you tether me with your grace so you can pull me back if you need to, you know if the camper is a homicidal maniac. Dean and Sam please have your weapons ready, don't let me hurt you guys."

Cas sent his grace into his brother and wrapped around him. "Ready." He looked to his mate and saw that the brothers are ready as well. "Whenever you are ready Gabriel. "

"Don't let me hurt you Cassie." He whispered as he faded. 

The three men waited for the other to come forward. Gabriel's eyes started to move and blink open.

"Sam?" Not Gabriel asked.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"Sam. It's me, Jess." Not Gabriel smiled, smiled just like Jess used to.

"What?" Sam yelled. "No, Jess is gone. Gabriel, this isn't funny. This is low, even for you! Why are you doing this?"

"Sam, it really is me. God asked if I wanted to return to you, and I said yes. I'm not sure why I am in a man's body though and why you are calling me Gabriel. Who is Gabriel? Oww," Jess grabbed her head. "Why does it feel like someone is knocking in my brain?"

"That would be Gabriel, knocking. He's the archangel inside your head. God seemed to have brought you both back in the same body for some damn reason." Dean said. "Cas, can you tell if it is Jess and not Gabriel?" He asked his mate in a low tone. 

Cas stared at his brother for a few minutes his blue eyes glowing as he sought to differentiate the two. He tugged lightly on his brothers grace and saw the bright soul the inhabited the body as well. The soul was at the forefront. He dug into the souls memories to see who this one really is. He opened his connection to his mate so he could see as well. Who is this person?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean gasped as he saw the images that his mate was showing him. He didn't know the bond worked like this. Sweet. He watched the memories flow by of Sam and Jess and how they met, got together and so on. It seems that it really is Jess inside Gabriel's body. Which makes no since at all. 

Why would God send both back in the same vessel? Dean sent to his mate.

I am not sure love. It is very confusing. 

More so for Sammy! The love of his life comes back but she's in not only a male body but the male body that killed me over and over. Dean shuddered. 

Turning to Sam, who was looking at them funny, "It really is Jess, Cas just showed me her memories of you through our bond. Angel marriage has some kick ass perks!" Cas rolled his eyes at his mates words.

"Jess, did God say anything else to you?"  
Cas asked.

"He said that I'd save them both." Jess answered him. 

"Both?" Sam asked her. Hands itching to touch her but didn't know if his touch would be welcomed. 

"I assumed one was you, but I don't know who the other one is." She answered. "Sam, will you hug me? I've missed you so much!" 

Sam jumped up and had his arms around her before she finished speaking. "I didn't know if you wanted me to. It.. it was my fault. All.. my fault that you died." He sobbed.

"Sam, NO! It was the demons fault, NOT yours. The demons plain and simple." She tightened her arms around him. "I love you Sam. I have never and will never blame you."

"I love you too" Sam said and kissed her tenderly.

Sam, Jess. I need to let Gabriel come back, I can only hold his grace for so long. It is weakening me." Cas said.

Dean went to him and put his arm around Cas waist and a hand to his cheek. "What do you mean weakening you! Damn Gabriel." He turned to Jess and Sam. "OK we let Gabriel back up front and maybe he can help figure this shit out." 

"Alright, I can come back up front later right?" Jess asked Cas.

"I believe so. The next time I won't need to hold onto Gabriel since you are not a threat and I won't need to pull him back up." Cas said.

"Ok." Jess said with a final kiss to Sam. She shivered a full body shiver and her head fell back, eyes closed. Without jess demeanor, he looks like Gabriel again. 

Gabriel gasped, head popping up. "Who is it? Sam, why are you holding me?" He liked his lips. "Did you kiss me?" Damn it, why couldn't he be awake for that! He'd been wanting that for years!

"It Jess, Gabriel." Sam said letting go.

"You fiance that died? Why is she in my vessel?" Gabriel gaped at Sam.

"She said God put her there and told her to save them both. She assumed one was me. Maybe the other is you?" Sam answered him

"Gabriel, do you have any idea why Father would have done this?" Cas asked his brother. "It seems strange that he put you both back in the same vessel. Any if the other is you, why do you need saving? Is there something your not telling us?" 

"Cassie, I really don't know. Nothing is wrong with me that I can tell. My grace is still strong." Gabriel told him. "Can I talk to you alone Cassie?"

"Of course brother." Cas said standing up and walking towards his bedroom his brother trailing behind him. I will be right back love. And then I have plans for you...

Hurry Cas. I can't wait to see your plan. Arousal came strong and true through the bond making it difficult to walk into his room with his brother and not into his mates room with his mate in his arms.

Shutting the door, Cas looked at Gabriel who was looking around going through his things. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"You know that one of my powers as an archangel is seeing soul mates? Like you and Dean. Your souls match. Your bond is so bright and strong that it frankly amazes me. You can already talk telepathically can't you? That's amazing. I am very happy for you Cassie." Gabriel smiled at his little brother. "Anyhoo, Sams soul matches mine, but I need you to see if Jess soul also matches us." 

"But I don't have that power." Cas said.

"I will give it to you. I need to know Cas." Gabriel touched two fingers to Castiel's forehead. Cas gasped as he saw two golden lights swirling around each other inside the vessel.

"I see two beautiful golden souls, Gabriel." Cas told his brother. 

"So I have two mates. But one is in the same vessel as I am and I am unable to communicate with her. Fuck!" Gabriel ransom both hands through his hair. "What am I gonna do? How do I tell Sam? He'll want me to let Jess take over for good and to hell with me. I just know it." 

Cas grabbed his brothers shoulder. "We will tell him together. I will not let him do that. I just got you back brother. We will research how to at the very least let you communicate with Jessica." He send some calming waves to his brother.

"OK. Let's do this. I guess." Gabriel walked out into the hallway head down towards the other set of brothers. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked. 

Why does Gabriel looks so damn sad? Dean sent. 

He'll tell you both in a minute.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"As an archangel, I can see when two souls are mates. Like Dean and Cas. And me and Sam." Gabriel said not looking at Sam.

Sam sat in shock, Gabriel is my soul mate? What about Jess? He thought.

"You and Sam? You're mates?" Dean asked. "How could you do all those things to him? To us?" 

Gabriel flinched. "I don't use the ability often. I didn't know until the hotel. I looked to see if Kali was my mate to try and be able to talk them into helping us against our bag of dicks brother. But to my surprise it was Sammy that was my mate. It was the reason I sacrificed myself so you guys could get out." He finally looked at Sam, who was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open. "There's one more thing Sam, Jess is our mate as well."

"What!" Sam sqeaked. "How is that possible?"

"It means that Dad thought we'd need more than each other to be complete. Triads don't happen often and if they do, one is always an angel." Gabriel said. 

This is huge Cas. How can they be a triad or whatever when two of them are in the same damn body? Damn we are lucky aren't we baby?

That we are my love. All we need is each other to be complete. We will have to do some research to see what we can do to have at least Gabriel and Jess able to communicate. He believes Sam will make him retreat to the background forever so he can be with Jess only. He is distraught by this.

Sam wouldn't do that! Come on let's go hit the books and see what we can find. And give these two a little alone time.

"Cas and I are going to go see what we can find about Jess and Gabe being in the same body. Come and join us when you're ready." Dean told them. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I think I will join you now. Gabe, I gotta wrap my mind around this before we talk ok?" Sam said running his hands through his hair. "I will say that it explains why I always felt drawn to you even when I didn't care for you much." 

Gabe gave him a little grin. "I understand Sammy. I am sorry for what I did, to both of you," Looking back and forth between the brothers. "It will be a regret I will always have, if I'd have just used my ability...." Gabriel broke off, looking down at the floor, heartbroken for what he did to his mate and his baby brothers mate.

"Gabriel, I do not blame you for not looking, you have lived even longer then I without having seen your soul match to another. I would have stopped as well." Cas told his brother, not being able to stand the look on his normally cocky older brother.

"I don't blame you either. But don't do it again!" Dean said.

"I don't either Gabe." Sam said quietly.

Gabriel lifted his head and looked at the other men in turn. "Thank you." He whispered. He cleared his throat. "Let's go to the library and see what we can find. I assume there's a library here, right? There seems to be everything else."

"This way." Sam said leading them to the library. 

\-------------------

"OK, I'm not finding anything yet and I need a break." Dean spoke up, they'd been looking for hours and hadn't found anything yet. The only upside is that they aren't even a quarter of they way through all the books yet. Dean stood and stretched, liking the way Cas couldn't stop looking at him. His wings popped out and he shook them out as well. He watched as Cas' gaze turned dark and full of lust. Dean smirked. "Cas needs a break too." He walked over and grabbed his mates hand pulling him up. Cas gripped his hand and sent them to Dean's bedroom before the other two men could even say anything.  
"Dean," Cas growled and gripped his hips. His wings came out and wrapped Dean up tight to his body. Dean slid his around Cas shoulders to where the wings come outta his back. They both shivered as their wing touched each other sending bolts of pleasure right to their cocks. Dean started grinding his dick against Cas. Hating to clothes that separated them but also didn't want to leave the embrace of wings.   
"Cas," Dean breathed. "Clothes, to many clothes. Need to feel you. Need to to fuck me."   
Their clothes vanished. Cas reached behind himself and sent grace to his opening. Stretching and lubing himself up. He walked them to the bed and pushed Dean down on to it, letting his wings slide sensually against Dean's as he went. He climbed up and straddled Dean.   
"No, I want you to fuck me." He said lowering himself onto Dean's cock in one go, bottoming out. Dean groaned and thrust up.  
"Cas! Oh you feel so fucking good" Dean said on a moan.  
Cas started rocking with Dean meeting every thrust. Cas leaned down to kiss Dean. Dean kissed him back, biting at his bottom lip. Dean growled at the taste of his mate and in a quick moment he rolled them over and started thrusting into Cas almost wildly. Cas gasped at the angle, Dean hitting his sweet spot on every thrust. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Cas came hard, gasping Dean's name. Dean let go coming hard into Cas filling him deep inside.   
"I love you." They said together


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna note that Sam, Jess and Gabriel's relationship is more from Cas and Dean's point of view than their own. We will only find out what's going on with them when Cas and Dean are with them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Dean and Cas lay side by side, hands intertwined try to get their breath back. 

"Damn Cas, that was awesome." Dean said rolling on his side to look down at his mate. He leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss. 

"That is was Dean." Cas said back with a big gummy smile. 

" I guess we'd better get back to the books... I was hoping that after the last case we'd have some down time to thoroughly test our profound bond." Dean told Cas. "After this we are taking a fucking vacation!"

"I know of a deserted island we can go to  
The beaches are beautiful and we can have Gabriel make us a house when we go." Cas said, running his hand over Dean's shoulder and down to his wings. Softly stroking the feathers. Dean moaned.

"Feels like a massage when you do that. Our very own island? Ok," He said sitting up. "Let's get this shit done. I really wanna go skinny dipping with you in broad daylight!" Dean grinned putting his clothes back on from where Cas zapped them folded neatly on the top of the dresser.

\----------

Gabriel was missing when they returned to the library. 

"Where's my brother?" Cas asked Sam.

"I asked him to let Jess forward so I could tell her what's going on and told him it might take awhile.... he just froze Cas. He looked terrified and just disappeared! What did I do?" Sam moaned, looking at the floor.

Cas and Dean shared a look.

He is so afraid that Sam will just want Jess he can't even let go at all. Cas sent to his mate.

We have to tell Sam he's worried about this. Otherwise it's going to get really fucking bad around here. Dean answered. "Sammy, Gabe is afraid that.."

"More like terrified." Cas interrupted. 

"Yeah, anyway, he's terrified that you are gonna ask him to permanently stay in the background, so only Jess can be around. He thinks you are gonna have him frozen inside a meatsuit forever and want nothing to do with him." Dean went on. "If that's what you want you need to find another meatsuit for one of them cause that would be fucking brutal, man."

Sam stared at his brother shocked. "I....I would never do that, to anyone, but especially my mate. Why would he think that I would do such a thing?"

"I believe he thinks you won't ever get over what he had done to you and Dean in the past." Cas told him. 

"It's done and over. I told him he's forgiven. There was no true harm done and hell compared to everything else we've been through, it wasn't even that bad!" Sam said.

"It's suggest talking to him and make him understand. He is very vulnerable right now and needs reassurance." Cas said.

"Yeah, I can do that." Sam said. "We better get back to the books, I would like to give him good news when he comes back."

"Give who good news?" Gabriel said, suddenly appearing right behind Sam.

"You!"Sam said. "I guess that's out though. I'm glad your back." He reached out and cupped Gabriel's cheek. 

Gabriel sighed happily and leaned into his mates touch. "I'm sorry I left Sammy. I seem to be over emotional and overwhelmed right now."

"It's understandable. I'm sorry for not talking to you about what it is I want. Gabriel, I want both of you. I've been drawn to you since we met. I would never ask you to stay inside this vessel and never come out, just so Jess can. While we do need to talk to her, it'll be just for a short time. Or we wait and see if we can find a way for all three of us to talk in the next few days and then have you let her up front if we cant. Will that work?" Sam asked, putting his other hand on Gabriel's chest. 

"Yes, thank you for understanding. I don't think I can let go today." Gabriel said looking away from Sam ashamed by his weakness.

"Hey," Sam said, waiting for Gabriel to look at him. As soon as their eyes meet, Sam leans in and give him a light and sweet kiss. Gabriel gasps into Sams mouth. Sam wraps his arms around him and holds him close, he breaks the kiss and hugs him tight. "It's ok, Gabe. A few days don't matter all that much when we have plenty of time ahead of us to all be together."

Gabriel laughs, finally sounding a bit like himself. "Uh, yeah Sammy love, we have eternity ahead of us. You are going to be mating an angel after all. An archangel even." 

"Yes! With everything going on, I didn't even think of that! Cas, we won't lose him now!!" Dean said excitedly. Wrapping an arm around Cas waist and pulling him close. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on him neck grinning.

"That is correct Dean. We will all be angels soon." Cas said smiling wide at Dean. Dean smiled even wider at the sight of Cas smile. It was so rare for so long, he only started to smile in the past few months. Dean cherishes each one, promising himself he'll get a picture of his hot mate smiling soon. He was so content his wings popped out.

"Damn it. One day I will get these things under control!" The new angel swears.

"Wow Dean-o! Those are some wicked wings. They are awesome!" Gabe complements him. He let his own wings out the same time Castiel did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Ithe really got away from the original plot, but you know these guys, they do whatever the fuck they want! ( ;
> 
> Also please ignore any errors, I haven't had time to edit this work yet.

Chapter 13

Neither brother wanted Dean to feel alone with his wings out. The instinct to nurture fledglings was deeply engraved in each angel. They both had much to teach their newest angel.

"Wow, Gabe! I love your wings!" Sam said entranced, reaching out to touch his soon to be mates wings. 

Gabriel took a step back. " Uh, we should wait till we are away from our bros before you do that Sammy love." Gabriel raised his eyebrows suggestivly at the taller man.

Sam blushed, understand what it meant if he were to touch the golden feathers. He made himself put his hands in his pockets while looking at every inch of the archangels wings. They were a shining gold at the top, fading down to the carmel color of the angels eyes.

"You are beautiful." Sam whispers to him.

Gabriel smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, sexy." He winked at Sam.

"OK, let's get to the books." Dean said. "We can have chick flick moments after we figure this shit out."

The other three men nod and all grab a book, sitting down to settle back into research. All hoping to find the answer and get on with just being mated and together.

___________

"Hey, I think I found something!" Dean shouted as few hours later. "It says here that there is a spell to open communications between two supernatural beings in the same vessel. I didn't realize there could more than one. Was this a common thing? Cas can someone else take over your vessel?" He started to get louder and louder as he asked the questions. Freaking out at the thought of a demon or a dick with wings taking over his mates body.

"Long ago there were not many humans to walk the earth, even less with the correct bloodline, so we would have to use the same vessels sometimes to complete out missions on earth. But as humanity grew, we no longer had the need to have more then one in the same human. We now have a incantation we speak as soon as we take a vessel to keep other beings out. I had never had a need to speak with another angel when we occupied the same vessel, so I knew nothing about the spell." Cas explained. 

"As an archangel, I have only a select bloodline to choose from and it is only mine. I've never shared a vessel before now. I didn't know of it either. But let's get this party on the road! What do we need Dean-o? Gabriel asked smiling huge at the chance to talk to his other mate.

"OK, it says we need the blood of an archangel, which we just happen to have on tap." Dean smirked at Gabriel, who huffed at him muttering something about not being a damned keg. "We will also need, sand from holy ground and oil from an angel." Dean finished.

"Well damn, this is actually an easy one!"Sam said excited. 

"Wait, we also need four angels to perform the spell." Dean told him. 

"With our newest cute little fledgling, we have three here." Gabriel said, laughing when Dean glared at him. 

"We'd have four if we bond." Sam said to Gabriel quietly.

"Unfortunately, it won't work until Jess is with us. I really want to Sammy. But as a polygamy relationship we have to bond all three of us at the same time." Gabriel said sadly. "Are there any angels left that might help us, Cassie?"

Cas looked at Dean. Would you be alright with Hannah helping us? 

Dean made a face. OK but only if she keeps her fucking hands to herself! You are mine!

I am your and only yours, love. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and pulled him close. "We can try and summon Hannah. She is normally willing to help."

"Hannah? You sure that's a good idea Cas?" Sam asked looking pointedly at Dean.

Dean was the one to answer him. "Cas has never showed her any interest that was and as long as she keeps her hands to herself, we're good." 

Gabriel looked back and forth between all of them. "Wait, did little Hannah try and hook up with you Cassie? Knowing you are all about Dean-o here? Stupid angel.." He finished, shaking his head.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"OK, let's try and summon her." Sam said.  
\---------

Hannah appeared the the center of the Holy oil in the dungeon of the bunker. "Castiel? What is the meaning of this?" She looked over each Winchester, ignoring the humans and her gaze settled on Gabriel. "Gabriel! Your alive?"

Gabriel smirked. "Obviously. We need your help for a spell that will let me talk to the other soul Dad put in my vessel with me when he brought me back. It calls for four angels and we needed one more." 

Hannah looked around the room again, "four? But there is only three of us?" 

Dean stepped forward and let his wings out. "No, there is four of us." He smirked at her and wrapped a wing around Cas.

Hannah gaped at them. "You are mated, Castiel?" 

"Yes, Dean and I are bonded as well as soul mates." Cas told her. "Will you help our brother?" 

"Yes, I will help the archangel." Hannah said. "What do we need to do?"

Sam walked around the circle of holy oil with a pitcher of water, effectively putting out the flames. As he did this he told her of the spell and all it entails.


	14. Chapter  14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again please ignore any mistakes, I've yet to edit it. I hope you all are enjoying the story!
> 
> ♡♡♡

Chapter 14

Cas, Dean and Gabriel were around a table with an old wooden bowl in the center. Gabe was letting a knife wound on his arm leek blood into the bowl. Cas vanished and came back a second later with a handful of sand. 

"Sand from a Jerusalem church. Very holy ground." He explained. He then reached over to his mates hip. He ran his hand up his back until he reached the oil gland at the bottom of his wings.

I can take the oil from you right here or you may take mine. It is your choice my mate. The oil is for grooming our wings. I will groom your wings later. Cas sent him with a shiver of excitement at the thought of grooming his loves wings.

Take mine, it's all good. And i will hold you to that. Dean winked at him. Then let out a gasp as Cas pushed down on the gland and a low level buzz of pleasure ran through him. Luckily not enough to make him pop a bones if front of everyone, but kinda like a good massage.

Cas took his cupped hand from behind Dean's back and poured the bit of oil into the bowl. Hannah and Sam had joined them. 

"Now we stated the spell. Sam I do not know what this will do, but with the blood of an archangel in it this spell will be stronger than any other we've faced. Please go wait upstairs where you will be safe." Cas told his friend.

"Uh yeah ok." Sam turned to Gabriel. "Because careful and come find me when it's done." He gave him a gentle kiss.

"I will." Gabriel vowed.

As soon as Sam was safely upstairs, the four angels started reciting the spell. Repeating the words five times. Thier voices building in intensity with each verse. When the final word was spoken Gabriel started to glow a bright white, the light seemed to swirl and swirl. Suddenly it stopped and Gabriel would have collapsed it not for Dean's quick movements to catch him.

"Hey man, you ok?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, I think so. " He straightened to his full height. "Let's see if it worked."

Jess? Can you hear me?

Who is this? Why are you on here with me? Is your name Gabriel? Sam said something about a Gabriel. 

Yes little one, I am Gabriel. We were put in the same vessel by my father. I have no idea why. We just figured out a spell so we can communicate. There is a lot we need to talk about. 

"Well can you talk to her?" Dean asked.

"Yes i can. I need to go find Sam. Thank you Hannah." And he was gone.

"Yes, thank you Hannah." Cas said. He grabbed Dean's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Dean and I are very grateful for your assistance for Gabriel." 

"Your welcome. If that is all I shall return to heaven." At Cas nod she too disappeared. 

"Glad that's done." Dean said pulling Cas into his arms and kissing him deeply. "You know they are gonna be a while..." He kissed him again. "We should make the most of our time..."

Cas threaded his fingers into Dean's hair. "Yes we should." In the next moment they were in Dean's bed, naked and Dean's cock down Cas throat..

"Oh fuck" Dean moaned, thrusting his hips up into Cas mouth. Cas hummed, pleased at Dean's reaction. He sucked, licked and touched until his mate as a writhing mess before him.

"Cas, I wanna finish with you inside me." Dean was just able to gasp it out. Cas pulled off Dean with a satisfying pop. He reached down and prepared his mate with his grace. Dean was never more thankful that Cas could do that, not wanting to wait even one second longer. 

Both men gasped and moaned when Cas bottomed out in one smooth thrust. A loud swoosh signaled wings entering this plane reaching for each other as Cas continued to thrust into Dean. Dean let go of the sheets he'd been hanging onto for dear life and grabbed Cas wings, threading his fingers with the feathers. Cas moaned and buried his face in Dean's neck.

Dean... so good... Cas sent him, unable to speak aloud. Dean grinned, thrilled that his mate was to far gone for speech. Cas next thrust hit his prostate dead on and all coherent thoughts left him. Cas turned his face away for Dean and leaned forward a bit and licked a long line on Dean's wings, all the while hitting his sweet spot. Dean let out a yell and came hard. His eyes lit up, glowing blue and the lights in the room blew out, the weapons on the wall fell down and feathers from the pillows beneath his head flew all around them mixing into their wings. The display of power was more then Cas could stand, not realizing until that moment how much of a turn on seeing Dean's grace would be. He let out his own yell and came deep inside his mate. 

As their breathing calmed down, Dean realized what a mess he made of the room.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose. Grace is holy after all." Cas said with a smile. He fixed the lights and the weapons appeared back to their spots on the walls. He looked down at his mate. He laughed at all the feathers on him and shook his head. More feathers floated down. Dean started to laugh as well and Cas laughed harder. "Dean, why did you smite the poor pillows?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously this story is taking on a mind of it fucking own!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> ♡♡♡♡

Chapter 15

Dean and Cas walked into the kitchen, after Dean grumbled about starving to death. They were surprised to see Sam and Gabriel already making what looked like a feast.

"Are we celebrating?" Dean asked his brother.

"Hell yeah we are Dean-o!" Gabriel practically sang. "We talked to Jess and she agreed to mate us as soon as we find a way to get her a body. We've agreed this fine one is mine." He earned eye rolls all around.

They all filled their plates and sat down at the table. Gabriel touched his brothers shoulder and sent a pulse of grace through him. Gabriel leaned down. "Now you can taste the food and not the molecules. I altered your taste buds so you can enjoy food with your mate." 

Cas whispered back. "Thank you Gabriel. That means more then you know. Even though Dean no longer needs to eat, he still thinks he does." He leaned into his brother for a moment letting their grace meld for a moment like they used to long ago when Cas was a fledgling. Neither brother realized until that moment how much they missed the sibling connection. Gabriel squeezed his shoulder and went and sat down. They all were quite for a while, eating, each in their own thoughts.

"Maybe we should look for father. Since Jess can't leave a vessel and go to another like we can, she's stuck until we figure out a way, correct?" Cas said suddenly.

Gabriel nodded. "Don't you really think that we'd find him? I mean I know Jess talked to him, but dear old Dad seems to be the master at hide and seek."

Cas tilted his head. "What does a children's game have to do with this?" Gabriel laughed. "Oh nevermind, I understand. That is actually a very good description." 

The three other men laughed and the hunters agreed.

"Ok, how about Cas and I head out on a God hunt and you two hit the books and see if you can't find a spell or some shit." Dean suggested. 

Sam nodded. "That's a good idea. Cas can bring you back here if we find anything and Gabe can bring me to you if you find your father in law. Oh shit and soon to be mine too....that's very weird." 

Dean nodded. "God is my father in law...." The two brothers looked at each other with wide eyes. "Very weird." 

Sam and Dean stood up and started gathering the dishes. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers and the table was clear and the dishes gone. "Where'd the dishes go?" Sam asked his mate.

"Cleaned and back into the cupboards." He replied. 

"Nice." Dean said.

I need to talk to Sam alone for a minute. Dean sent to his mate as he grabbed his brothers arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

I will keep Gabriel occupied. Cas sent back. He pushed a pulse of love and warmth through their bond. Dean stopped at the kitchen door and turned back to Cas, a huge smile on his face and winked at him.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, pulling his arm free.

"I wanted to talk to you alone before we left. How are you doing, really? You look like your fine and accepting. But I know you are having issues Sam. I know that look in your eyes. What is going on?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know Dean. I want Gabriel and Jess. It's crazy that I am part of a triad. But it works the more I think of it. I'm needed to help temper Gabe and protect and encourage Jess. Gabe is needed to put fun and laughter and even power for both Jess and I. Jess is needed to provide a soft touch, tempering both Gabe and I and provides a warmth that neither Gabriel or I have...." 

"That makes since." Dean said and geared himself up for a chick flick moment."But do you feel it's right? I've known Cas and I were right for a long time before I got my head outta my ass."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, it's right. It's also part of the problem. I can't touch my mate even though he's right in front of me. Both of us feel like if we do we're cheating on Jess...."

"Dude have you asked her how she feels about that? She might not care. Ask her." 

"Youre right.I think we will. This is hard, I can't even kiss him!" Sam complained. 

Dean shook his head at his little brother. He thought of all those years of wanting to kiss Cas but feeling like he couldn't, that Cas couldn't want him, that he wasn't good enough. "Just talk to Jess. I know we'll find out how to fix this. Between your research skills and Gabe and Cas knowledge, I know we will find a way, even if we don't find God.

"Thank Dean, I needed to hear that." Sam said. 

They headed back out to their mates. Dean bypassing his chair and heading straight to Cas lap. He wrapped his arms around him, snuggling in. Cas wrapped one arm around his waist and the other to place his hand on his mark. Dean shuddered. 

"Gabe, I think we need to ask Jess if it's alright with her that we can touch each other. I don't know how long this will take to find the answer we need and I mi wanna kiss my mate." Sam said to him in a low voice.

 

"Good thinking Sammy. I'll let her up front for a bit." Gabe shuddered and closed his eyes.  



	16. Chapter  16

Chapter 16

Gabriel opens his eyes with a loud sigh. "Hi Sam." Came a gentle voice.  
"His Jess." Sam smiled big. "Gabriel and I wanted to talk to you about a few things. First Cas and Dean are going to head out to look for God and see if he could help us get you into a different vessel. Gabe and I are gonna stay here and look though the library. There's gotta be something here about this."  
"Those are good plans." Jess smiled. "If Gabe gets bored with the research, I would like to help as well."   
"He'd probably be very grateful for that. My brother can get bored quite easily." Cas smirked.   
Jess laughed. "And I would like to learn more about the supernatural world. Going through the books can help me with that." She turned to Sam. "I know what the other thing you want to talk to me is about. Sam, you can touch Gabe. Hell you can do more then that. All I ask is that you wait to have sex sex till I can join. Do anything else you want to. Just because I'm stuck at the moment doesn't mean you two can ignore your connection. You both need that and I'm guessing will help you focus more if your not wound up so tight in sexual frustration." Jess smiled and gave Sam a light kiss. "You guys have more planning to do so I'll let Gabe come back. Just have him get me when he wants me to take over on research." With one more light kiss, she closed her eyes. It took longer then normal for anything to happen. Sam started to get worried. He was just shy of shaking the crap outta him when he heard a gasp and his opened again.   
"Sorry that took so long Sammy, but I talked to Jess and she told me what she said. She is awesome." Gabe said with a huge smile. He leaned forwards, puts his hands lightly on Sams cheeks and kissed him. Sam deepened the kiss with a moan, forgetting that both of their brothers were still in the room until he heard Dean clear his throat. Sam pulled back from Gabe grabbing one of his hands that was still on his face giving it a kiss. Gabriel grinned at his mate.   
"OK, now that you locked lips finally, we need to make plans." Dean told them. "How are we gonna find your dad?" He asked his mate.   
"Same way we look for demons. We look for omens, just this time we search for miracles and good deeds that have happened." Cas turned the laptop he was using around. "We look in Traverse City, Michigan."  
"Never been that far up michigan before." Dean said excitedly. Going back and forth all over the country, it's rare that he sees some place new.  
"We should go pack." Cas said.  
"Are you actually going to pack?" Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Now that you mention it...." Dean laughed.  
Cas rolled his eyes but was glad to see a spark of Gabriel's normal self. He has been worried about how withdrawn his brother has been.   
Cas grabs Dean's shoulder and the next thing Dean knew, they were in their room. Dean spun around towards his mate and pushed him up against the door.  
"You know we won't be here in this room for awhile, we should give it a proper send off..." Dean said kissing Cas neck, working his shirt open.  
Cas growled and his wings popped out of his back to wrap around Dean hauling him as close as possible. Cas held up a hand and snapped his fingers. Their clothes were gone and Dean felt that he was all lubed up and stretched. Cas spun them around and pushed Dean up against the door, grabbing under his thighs to haul him up where he needed him. Cas lined himself up and shot forward, bottoming out in one powerful thrust. Dean yelled out in bliss at the sudden intrusion, loving this side of Cas. He moved his hands from Cas shoulders to run his fingers through the feathers. He felt a buzz through their bond so he did it again a little harder this time. A jolt of pleasure shot from Cas to him through thier bond. Dean gasped and yelled out when Cas trust right into his prostate.   
Cas was panting above him, rocking into him in a strong but steady rythum. Dean's wings popped out when Cas grabbed his straining cock, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Cas leaned his head to touch Dean's wings, rubbing his forehead against the soft feathers. Then moved his face up and began kissing them. Dean went into overdrive, repeating Cas name over and over again. Cas felt Dean's pleasure coming trough their bond, creating a circle of almost overwhelming pleasure. Cas thrust harder into his mate moaning like a mad man. He kissing Dean's wing a few more times then licked one feather from root to tip. Dean let out a hoarse scream and came instantly, hard. Cas came a second later with a deep deep growl.   
Cas felt his legs give out and flashed them to the bed before they could hit the floor. "Wow." Was all he could get out.  
Dean chuckled, "I'll say." Finally getting most of his breath back. "What was up with the double the fun pleasure?"  
"It's part of the bond, but another part that does not normally happen until many years into the bond. It happens touching each other's wings only as they are manifested from our souls or grace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡

Chapter 17

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
"Our wings are the closest physical thing to our bond. I am very happy our bond is so strong. The rate at which it is accelerating is unheard of." Cas said beaming.   
"What else can happen?" Dean asked curious. He laid on his back and brought Cas to lay his head on his chest. He started running his fingers through Cas hair.  
"Mmm. That feels good. The next to normally manifest is sharing of our grace, meaning if I drew on your power I would be twice as powerful and it would only weaken you a bit instead of making you pass out, which it does at first. This normally happens after hundreds of years together. My father only knows when it will happen for us." Cas explained. "Which reminds me, with all the issues with our brothers it pushed it back, but we need to train you to use your powers and to fly."  
"That's probably a good idea. I can feel it humming in my veins, I would like to know how to use it. And you know not take out a building...." Dean grinned.   
"It takes a lot of grace to blow up a building, Dean." Cas said lifting his head to squint at his mate. "It do not recommend it."  
Dean laughed. "OK, no blowing up buildings." He stretched his arms above his head while Cas looked on appreciatively. He winked at him, which caused Cas to give him his gummy smile.  
"It guess we better get packed and head out."   
"Yes. I know you like to drive but why don't I take us to our hotel when we are ready?" Cas asked.  
"You know, normally I'd say no, but I wanna get this over with and come back here and lock ourselves away for at least a week and have our bonding honeymoon. Why dont you get Sammy to book us a hotel? Give me10 minutes to pack and I'll meet you in the library." Dean gave Cas a quick kiss and went to grab his duffel from the closet.  
Cas flashed to the library where Sam and Gabriel were in the middle of a kiss.  
Cas cleared his throat. "Sam, a moment?"  
Sam pulled back from Gabe, "What do you need Cas?" He said not unkind lyrics but Cas could tell he was a bit frustrated by the interruption.   
"Sorry to intrude, but Dean asked if you can book us a hotel?" Cas said apologetic.  
"Uh, yeah I can do that." Sam said, moving to the laptop. "You said Traverse City right?"  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"Here Sammy, put it on my card and get them the nicest hotel there! It's because of me that they are leaving on this trip right after bonding when they should be holed up somewhere fucking each other's brains out for at least a month!" Gabriel told his mate.  
"Oh my God, I didn't even think of that! Cas I am so sorry! You shouldn't have to do shit for us right now!" Sam said with wide eyes.  
"Sam, it is alright. We have the rest of eternity together. Besides," Cas said with a twinkle in his eye, but a straight face. "There is plenty of time for me fucking your brothers brains out while working your case."  
Sam let out a sqeak and turn bright red. He went back to looking at the computer trying to forget the words he just heard.  
Gabriel was laughing hard at his little brother. "Cassie, I am so proud of you! That was awesome! Dean has corrupted you well!"   
"I haven't corrupted him...much! Dean said as he walked into the room, duffel in hand. Which had a few feathers on top of it.  
"What happened? Why are there feathers on your bag?"Cas asked concerned.   
Dean blushed a bit. "Uh, I tried to throw my bag over my shoulder like I always do, but forgot about my wings."   
"Ouch Dean-o!" Gabriel moved over to him. "Let out your wings."  
Dean looked at Cas, who nodded and did as asked.  
Gabriel leaned forwards,looking at the spot that Dean hit. "It looks OK, the little bones there seem to be ok and the few feathers that came out will grow back quickly. I'd pour a bit of holy water on it just to be safe though." He snapped and in his hand was a spay bottle of holy water. He doused the area thoroughly. Dean let out a sigh when the pain receded.   
"It won't always hurt so much when you hit them but yours are still new. The get tougher over time." Gabriel said.   
"Thanks Gabe. Hey its to bad that our bond strength doesn't help this too, huh Cas." Dean grinned.  
"Has anything else happened other than the telepathy? Which is crazy it's so soon!" Gabe asked.  
"Yes the bond loop has formed. But only the pleasure part. I did not feel Dean's pain a moment ago, so that part hasn't developed." Cas answered.   
"Holy shit! That's insane!" Gabe shouted. His eyes unfocused as he looked between Cas and dean. "I have never seen a bond as bright and beautiful as yours. It looks like thousands of glowing diamonds. It is really awesome inspiring. I am so happy for you Cassie." He finished, misty eyed.  
Dean thought he had understood when Cas told him that their bond was strong, but watching the normally sarcastic trickster describe it like that he realized he hadn't understood at all. He also realized how damn lucky he was to put aside his bullshit and finally let himself be happy with Cas.   
I love you Cas. He sent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are liking the story. I am typing it on a note app, which is why the chapters are so short. It really has gotten away from me , this story. I am having a blast with it. I absolutely love all these characters.

Chapter 18

Cas looked over at Dean and smiled. I love you my beautiful mate.   
"Thank you Gabriel. I believe it's only a matter of months that we should be able to share every benefit of our bond, instead of years. Also I've been meaning to ask you, after we figure everything out with your mates, we need to start training them to use their new angelic abilities. I will teach Dean the basics while we are in Michigan if possible." Cas said.  
"It's a good idea to start training him as soon as possible. We don't want Dean going hulk on us and lighting up northern michigan! I will help you work with him when you return." Gabriel offered.  
"Thank you. We will be leaving shortly." Cas turned to Sam. "We're you able to find us a hotel?"   
"Yep, here's the details. You'll be staying at the Park Place. It's right down town. Are you driving or zapping?" Sam asked.  
"I would like to fly us there so we can begin our search sooner." Cas told his mate.  
"I can send the impala Dean-o. That way you still got your wheel baby." Gabriel put in.  
"Thanks Gabe, that'd be awesome. OK Cas, I'm ready when you are." Dean walked over to grab their bags and went to stand my Cas. "Wheel baby?" He asked Gabriel.   
"Yep!" He answered with a big grin.  
Dean shook his head. "Ok boys, mommy and daddy are leaving to go find god. So no wild parties, summoning demons, not ritual animal slaughters of any kind and oh, don't make out the whole time we are gone, get some research done." He winked as the two men groaned at his speech.   
"Ready, love?" Cas asked.  
"Yep, let's go. Bye guys." Dean said with a wave and they were gone.

\---------  
"Hey this place is nice!" Dean said throwing himself down on the big king-size bed.   
Cas thought it was a great place for him to be and slid on top of him, snapping their clothes away.  
"Well hi." Dean said with a smile.  
"Hello Dean." Cas said as his lips started traveling down his chest. He stopped at each nipple, giving them attention that had Dean gasping. He continued downwards and stopped, hovering over his mates cock. He looked up into green eyes that were blown wide with lust for him.  
Dean bucked his hips, telling Cas silently to get with the damn program. Cas took hold of Dean's hips and flipped him over onto his front. Dean raised himself up onto all fours and looked back at Cas, waiting to see what he would do next.  
Bring them out. Dean heard in his mind. He released his wings, stretching them out wide and shaking them, showing a ripple of greens. It felt good to let them out.   
Cas leaned forward onto his back. It got dark and it took a minute for Dean to realize that it was Cas' wings blanketing them blocking out the light. He forgot all about that as soon as he felt his mates tongue on his back where his right wing began.   
"Oh, fuck! That....feels..so fucking...good!" He arched his back, pushing up towards his mates tounge.   
Cas added one hand by his mouth, massaging and lightly tugging on the wings. His other hand went lower and stretched him, getting too turned on himself to tease much longer.  
He gathered wing oil on both of his hands, burying them into the feathers as he lined himself up and slid in, bottoming out in one stroke.  
Dean let out a filthy moan, not able to do anything else other then feel. It was almost too much when Cas started thrusting, hitting his sweet spot over and over while playing with his wings. Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas, who looked every part of the powerful being that he is. His eyes let off a light blue glow as they locked onto his. Cas picked up the pace, removing one hand from his wings to reach down and stroke his leaking cock.  
Dean balanced on one arm and dragged Cas left wing to him, stroking the top Ridge of the huge wing. He leaned towards it to run his tongue along the top as well.  
Cas let out a shout at that, his thrusts becoming erratic. Cas leaned down and licked at any part of Dean's wings he could reach.  
"Cum with me Dean" He growled.   
Dean couldn't take that deep voice commanding him on top of everything else and came on a yell, shooting into the sheets below them. He could feel Cas coming deep inside him, thrusting shallowly to draw it out.   
Cas pulled out of Dean, and slowly turned him over cleaning the sheets as he did. He got him over onto his back, his wings hanging off each side of the king sized bed. He enjoyed the view of his sexed out mate for a moment before laying down on his side, his wings tucked to his back. He settled into one of his favorite spots, his wing over both of them with his head on Dean's chest. He felt Dean wrapped an arm and wing around him.  
I love you Dean. He sent.  
Love ya too. Dean sent back, holding Cas tighter.   
"That was fucking awesome. It's a good thing I'm alot harder to kill now, cause that right there would have been the death out me. So awesome." Dean grinned down at him.  
"I would have brought you back Dean." Cas sassed back at him, raising his head for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else set to binge watch season 11 since it came out on Netflix today? This makes me very happy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Fucking life got in the way. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19

A knock at there door drew them out of their lazy afterglow.   
Cas called out "just a moment please." And snapped his fingers to clothe both of them. Dean grabbed his gun and peered through the peep hole.  
"What the fuck?" He yelped and stumbled backwards.   
Concerned Cas went to look who was here that got Dean to react in such a way.  
Outside their door stood both Micheal and Lucifer.  
Cas knew knocking was just a formality as they could blow the door off with a snap of their fingers. He released his wings to shield Dean and opened the door.  
"Brothers, I have to say this is quite a surprise to see you both here and not in hell." Cas said.  
"Castiel. Dean. Please forgive us for our actions against you and yours." Lucifer said. "We assume that Father let us out. We were in the cage discussing ways to repent our actions once we were finally released and all the sudden we were outside your door."  
"If you do not believe us, which is understandable, we will open our minds for you to look for yourselves that there is no decite and that we bear no bad will." Micheal said.  
Cas what the fuck? Dean sent him. Can we look?  
Of course my love. We'd never be able to rest if we don't know that they are changed or not. Cas sent back.  
"We will look into your minds now." Cas told his older brothers.  
"Wait we? Have you bonded with Dean little one? Congratulations are in order. Lucia, our baby brother is bonded to the righteous man!" Micheal nudged Lucifer's leg.  
"I am sitting right here dear brother. The bond between them is the brightest I've ever seen. It's beautiful. I belive they can already talk telepathically too. That's amazing. Your bond is enviable and inspiring." Lucifer said sincerely.  
"Thank you Lucifer." Cas said. "I will be looking into your minds now. Thank you for allowing us to ease our minds on the changes your have made with yourselves. I am proud of both of you, overcoming such obstacles." Cas told them. Not giving either time to answer, he grabbed Dean through their bond and entered Lucifer's mind.  
It was full of regret and self loathing on the horrible things he had done. All the wants now is to make amends and now after seeing his little brother and mate, he is filled with happiness for them and want for his own mate.   
I believe him. Dean said through the bond.  
As do I. We need to help him. Show him how to hunt, give him a purpose. Cas sent.  
Dean could feel how happy Cas was to get his eldest brothers back, as they switched from Lucifer to Michael.  
Michael mind was much of the same. The regret was almost as overwhelming as Lucifer's. He too wanted to repent and earn forgiveness. He was also happy for his little brother.   
They pulled out of his mind and returned their consciousness to their own bodies.  
"We belive you. And we forgive you. I am very happy to have you both back." Cas told them.  
"Yeah, if you two hadn't tried to cause the fucking end of the world, I'd wouldn't have met Cas. But ya know, next time we find someone an angel mate, let's just send them to a bar or something, k?" Dean joked.  
To his surprise they all laughed.   
"So you think God let you out? Why did he send you to us?" Dean asked.  
"I am not certin. I am very glad he did though. We have wanted to make peace with you both for a very long time." Micheal said.  
"Maybe he thinks that they can help us with Sam and Gabriel's issue." Cas said.  
"Gabriel is alive!" Lucifer gasped. "Thank you Father." He whispered as tears ran down his face.   
Castiel stood and went to his brother, pulling his into his embrace and wrapped his wings around them both.  
"Gabriel is alive and well. Father brought him back a few days ago. All is well my brother. He will forgive you as Dean and I have. Have faith in our brotherly bond. It will take a lot worse to break it. Even though it has been a long, long time since we were all together in the same nest, none of us can forget and to have us four together once again makes me realize what I've been missing. You all are home to me. I'm so glad you are back." Cas rambled. Tear springing from his own eyes. Lucifer hugged his baby brother tightly, remembering helping teach him to fly. The three archangels never took there younger siblings under their wings. Not until Castiel. There was something so different about him. He fit in with them so seamlessly that they made sure to teach him. Not letting any other angle do it. He was theirs.   
He felt Michael come up to them. They opened an arm to pull him in to their hug. All three crying and murmuring reassurances to each other.  
Dean stood back and watched his mate with his brothers, only really seeing wings everywhere. Three different colors but went together so well, it was like they never ended blending into one another.  
He had not realized what he had asked of Cas so long ago, to go against these two he held onto so tightly. He felt shame and awe that Cas had the strength to do what he did. Shame that he never realized how hard it must have been for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double whammy today! Hell yeah!

Chapter 20  
Cas could feel Dean's emotions and understood them.  
Dean, what we did was right and just. My brothers know that. I took solace in the fact that they would realize the error of their ways eventually. And they were never gone from me, just lost. He sent.  
I know Cas, but I'm sorry I never realized it before. Dean sent back.  
The brothers stepped back from each other. Wiping their eyes and smiling.  
"Ok, now what is going on with Gabriel?" Lucifer asked.  
Dean and Cas explained what had happened and how they were here to find God to see if he could help.  
"Hmm, so Gabriel has found his mates! That's very good news. I have never heard of a human soul being in a body that it did not belong to. Lucifer have you?" Micheal asked.  
"It takes awesome power to make it happen but it can be done." Lucifer said.  
"So if we find a body for Jess, we can move her soul?" Dean asked.  
"Yes and no. We do not have that kind of power. We'd need another archangel for that, and there's only the three of us left." Lucifer said.  
"It's there a way to make an angel an archangel?" Dean asked.   
"Yes, but the trials to get promoted to archangel are incredibly difficult, so difficult that no angel has ever attempted it." Micheal stated.  
"What are the trials? I know Cas could do it." Dean's faith in his mate shining trough.  
Cas smiled at Dean and sent a quite thank you through their bond.   
Micheal considered Dean's statement. "Yes, I do believe that Castiel could do it. Don't you agree Lucifer?"  
"Yes, I do. If anyone could it'd be our littlest brother." He answered.   
"Ok, what are the trials?" Castiel asked.  
"The first step is to show your that you are Nobel of heart, strong of will and bright and loving of grace or soul." Lucifer said. "Micheal or I will have to say an incantation to start the process. Not many angels or man can pass this test. The rest of the trials are rather easy, this part is why not many have tried. Once you start this, it will not stop until it has tested all of you and if it doesn't find you worthy, it will take your grace and your wings. If it were a human being tested it would take their soul. I have no doubt that you will pass Cassie. Dean here would also pass. There is so much good and just to both of you that I for one would like to see you both go through the trials. Wouldn't you agree Michael?"   
"That's brilliant! You are absolutely right! They would the archangels that we should have been all along." He stated.  
Dean and Cas looked at each other. Are you hearing this? Both of us? Dean sent. I need a minute my love, I will be right back. Cas sent back as he walked to the bathroom and quietly shut the door.   
He walked into the bathroom and slid down to the floor by the tub so overwhelmed on the new developments today. His brothers are back and finally his brothers once again. It was so hard pushing all those memories of being a fledgling with the three of them teaching and loving him to the back of his mind for so long. It is a relief to let them back out to rejoice in once again. Now on top of that they want him and Dean to become archangels. They are saying things about him, have such faith in him, faith he doesn't deserve. As amazing as it is to hear, especially from them, they are wrong. Dean has always had faith and held such forgiveness for him, but that's out of love. He doesn't think he can pass the test and without his powers how can he protect his mate?   
He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open or notice Lucifer come in until he sat next to him and wrapped his red wings around them both.  
"Castiel, I hear your thoughts and I don't know why you seem to think you won't pass. I can see into your grace, into your being and can see the greatness in you. Do you think I'd let you do this if I didn't think you'd pass? Yes you've made mistakes, none like I have by the way, but every mistake you've made, you've made with good and just intentions. I am proud of you little brother and the angel you have become today."   
He pulled back to looked at Cas face.  
"I am also so sorry, that we had abandoned you in our unjust beliefs and stupidity. I will not leave you again, you or your mate. I will always be around when you need me."  
Cas closed his eyes as peace flooded into him. Everything will be alright now, no matter what comes their way, they have his brothers at their back. And Lucifer is right, Micheal and him would never let Cas try the test at all if they didn't think he'd pass.   
"Thank you. I am so glad to have you two back. I've missed you so much. I hated having to go against you even when I knew what you were doing was wrong."   
"I'm sorry you had to Cassie. I wish we had listened to you, but we actually need time together in the cage to make peace with ourselves and each other." Lucifer said. "Oh and I am very sorry for you know, making you explode..


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Chapter 21  
Cas laughed and got to his feet. "All is forgiven Lucifer. Just don't do that again, it's weird."  
Lucifer laughed. "I promise."  
They walked back out into the main room still chuckling.   
You ok babe? Dean sent him.  
I really am, I just got overwhelmed for a minute. It's alot to take in all at once. Cas sent back. Dean pushed love, understanding and a reminder that he's no longer alone through their bond.  
"Oh Micheal, sorry for calling you an assbutt and throwing a holy oil molotov cocktail at you." Cas told his brother.  
Micheal laughed. "Assbutt, really?"  
"That's what I said!" Dean laughed. "But I like it now. It's a good insult."  
Micheal nodded agreeing. Cas just shrugged, it sounded ok when he had said it.  
"Ok back to the test. Where is a good place to do this. Will it destroy the hotel room?" Dean asked.  
"No, the test is only within. Here should be fine." Micheal said.  
"Hey guys, did you find da...." Gabriel trailed off as he looked at his favorite three brothers all together smiling. This is not what he imagined he'd see when he popped over here.   
"Mikey, Luci! Cassie, what's going on? I am I seeing things?" Gabriel breathed.  
Cas went to Gabriel and grabbed his shoulder. "Our brothers are back with us Gabe. They've finally come home." He said quietly to him. He knew saying it this way would erase any doubts Gabriel had of their big Brothers intentions.   
Gabriel let out a sob. And rushed to Michael and Lucifer, pulling Cas with him. Soon all four were crying and murmuring to each other in a pile of wings.   
Dean stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
He pulled out his phone and called Sam.  
Sam answered on the first ring.  
"Hey Dean."  
"Hey Sammy, your never gonna believe what is going on here."  
"What do you mean? Did you find God?"  
"No, but two archangels found us."  
"What two archangels? The only ones left are...."  
"Yep, Micheal and Lucifer have come for a visit.?  
"ARE YOU AND CAS ALRIGHT? HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET OUTTA THE CAGE?"   
"Sammy, chill. They were in the cage and then they were suddenly at our door. Cas and I looked through their minds and have found nothing but good intentions and the need to repent to us and the world. Also apparently Micheal, Lucifer and Gabriel took Cas in as a fledgling and took care of him and trained him. They are having a very tearful reunion right now. I never realized how hard it was for Cas and Gabriel to go against them during the apocalypse."  
"Holy shit. Really?! How are you doing with this?"  
"I'm ok with it. Really ok. If you could see them all together, you would be too. Also they know of a way to find Jess and new body, but we need 4 archangels."  
"There are only 3 left though."  
"They also know of a trial to make new archangels and want Cas and I to do it."  
"They want you to be an archangel! Dear God. Have they met you?"  
"Shut up bitch, I'm gonna make a kick ass archangel and you know it!"  
"Whatever jerk. But yeah, you will."   
"I don't know how long these trials take, but you and Gabe and Jess will be mange mates soon enough."  
"That's so weird. I have two mates. I gotta take care of two people! How am I gonna do that without fucking up?"  
"Once your mated Sammy it's really easy. You kinda just know what they need from you and they know what you need from them."  
"Ok. Well let me know when you start the trials and if there is anything I can do to help."   
"I think we'll head back to the bunker to do them. More room there."  
"OK, see you soon"  
Dean ended the call and went back into the room. The angels were sitting in a circle telling Gabriel what they had planned. Gabriel beamed at Cas and told him he and dean will be the best archangels of them all.  
Dean smiled at Cas smile and stated towards them when there was a knock at the door. He looked through the peep hole and gasped and stumbled back.  
"How.. is that?" He stuttered looking at Cas who was suddenly next to him. Cas stepped to the door to get a look for himself who was there. He flung open the door and had an armful of Charlie as she threw herself at him.  
"Cas!" She flung herself out of his arms and into Dean's. "Is it gone Dean?" She asked as she pulled back.  
"Yeah Charlie, you did it." Dean showed her his arm. "But how are you here?"  
"Thatd be us." Micheal said. "We saw how much you missed her, so we brought her back."   
Dean stumbled over to Micheal and Lucifer and threw his arms and wings around them both.  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
"Holy shit balls! Dean you have wings!" Charlie shrieked.   
"Yeah," He said pulling back. "A lot has happened since you've been gone. Cas and I are mates. I am now immortal so I can be with him. Also I should probably introduce you... this is Micheal, Gabriel and Lucifer." He motioned to each angel.  
"Wait, as in the archangels Micheal, Gabriel and Lucifer? The devil and archangel that were in the cage, Micheal and Lucifer? The trickster Gabriel? What the fuck Dean?"  
The three archangels looked away and rubbed their necks.  
"Yeah, them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
"Charlie, they've seen the error of thier ways and want nothing more then to help us and repent their actions. I am very happy to have my brothers back." Cas told her quietly.   
Charlie melted at that. "Ok, if you're cool with them so am I." She flopped down on the floor between Micheal and Lucifer. "So thanks for bringing me back." She said smiling at them.  
Gabriel gasped.  
"What is it?" Dean asked him.  
"Charlie and Lucifer are soul mates."   
"What?" Charlie said. "Sorry sweetie, I don't play for your team. But you sure are cute." She patted his cheek.   
"I can find another vessel." Lucifer told her, leaning into her touch. Then sat up quickly realizing that he probably couldn't find another vessel. He found his soul mate but she won't want him. "I deserve this." He said in a low tone. He flew to the other side of the room, behind Cas.   
Cas turned around and grabbed his brothers arm and looked at his mate.  
I'm gonna take him outside. He sent.  
I'll try to talk to Charlie. Shit Cas, will this shit ever end? What's next Micheal is Crowleys mate? Dean sent back.  
Don't even joke about that! Cas sent back with a shiver.   
Love you. Dean sent  
Love you too. Cas sent as he flew Lucifer outside the hotel.   
"Let's take a walk to the water." Cas told him.   
They started walking down the sidewalk to the north.   
"I know that finding another vessel is going to be difficult but we will find a way." Cas told him.  
"How brother?" Lucifer said stopping at the crosswalk on front street.   
Cas sighed. "On thing I've learned in the past years that even if it seems impossible, we will perserve."  
Lucifer smiled at that. "You do always seem to find a way."  
Cas shrugged and looked down the road seeing lights surrounding a sign that said state theater. Maybe he'd bring Dean back here to watch a movie later. They continued on towards the water.  
"If we can use four archangels for the spell to find Jess and body, why can't we find you one?" Cas asked.   
Lucifer thought about that for a moment as they crossed another road and found a bench to sit at overlooking the water.  
"It might work, but finding a vessel, a female vessel that will hold an archangel that will say yes, it very slim." Lucifer said. "Not to mention how will Charlie feel if I am not alone in my body."  
He slumped into the bench.  
"We need to find Father." Cas said. "There have been heavenly omens here, that's why Dean and I are in this city to begin with."  
"You think he's here?" Lucifer asked sitting up. "I've felt something but just out it down to us all being together again. What are the omens?"  
Cas explained what he had found.  
"What do we do first? Have you and Dean take the test or find Father?"  
"Dean and I will be able to start the trials at any time but Father might not be here for long. I say we head back to the hotel and have everyone split up and start looking." Cas answered. Lucifer nodded and they flew back to the room.  
Charlie was instantly on her feet and ran to Lucifer.   
"I'm sorry I'm not the mate you want." She said.  
Lucifer cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You are more than I deserve and I am honored to be your mate. I am sorry I'm not in a body that can please you." He told her.  
Charlie wrapped her arms around him smiling at what he said. "We will figure it out." She whispered to him and tighter her arms around him. He wrapped her up tight to him and put his face in her neck.  
As they held each other, Cas was talking to the others about finding God.  
"You are right Cas. We are here anyway. Gabe why don't you go grab Sammy. And we can start our search." Dean said. He raised his hand to stop him. "Don't tell him about Charlie though. I wanna see his face when he sees her." Dean smiled.  
Gabe laughed and went to get his mate.  
Sam appeared with him a moment later. He looked around at everyone. He stepped forward to talk to Micheal when he noticed Charlie in Lucifer's arms.  
"Charlie?" He said horsley.  
Charlie stepped back from her mate and turned to Sam.   
"Hey Sam." She ran and jumped into his arms.  
Sam broke down. "I am so sorry Charlie, I was so stupid to get you involved. How are you here? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He sobbed, rambling.  
Dean stepped over to them, he didn't think Sam would take it like this. He put his arms and wings around them both seeing Cas do the same from the other side. "Micheal and Lucifer brought her back cause they saw how much Cas and I missed her." Dean told his brother. "It's alright Sam."  
"It's there really is, I don't blame you. It was my choice in the end. But I'm back bitches!" Charlie said. Snuggling into her family feeling like she was home.  
"Oh and my mate is the devil." She told sam.  
"What?!?!" Sam shrieked. Sounding like a girl.   
The other three laughed at him. And stepped back.  
Dean explained what had happened since they last spoke and told him the plan.   
Dean looked at the others, "Let's eat first though. I'm starved."   
Everyone agreed.


	23. Chapter  23

Chapter 23  
"Here's a brochure on where to eat around here." Cas said handing it to Dean. Already knowing where he's gonna wanna go.  
"Grand Traverse Pie Company. There's a pie company Cas!" Dean said giddy.  
Everyone laughed at Dean's antics.   
"Ok let's go. Can you guys zap us there?"  
Sam asked.   
They were in front of the pie company's building. Sam saw there was a sandwich shop right next to it.  
"Let's eat at the Chefs Inn then we'll get dessert at the pie company." Sam said.   
They all walked into the small building and grabbed the slips for their orders.  
"What is mushroom Swiss burger?" Micheal asked.   
"Ah man, it's really good. You should try it." Dean told him.  
Sam took everyone's orders and waved the outside to the tables there. Dean and Charlie shoved two of the round tables together and everyone sat down waiting for Sam and their food.  
"Ok, so I am sitting here with Dean Winchester, who bore the mark of heaven and hell, the trickster, archangel, pagan God Loki, the archangels that started the apocalypse, one being the devil and my mate and the angel that rebelled and feel in love with my best friend." She shook her head. "I'd this really my life?"  
"Yup." Dean said. The rest laughed nodding their heads.  
A man walked up to them holding a stack of papers. "Excuse me, have you time to talk about our Lord and savior Jesus Christ?" The man asked handing Cas one of the papers. He read the paper out loud. "Lucifer is real, how the devil can tempt you." He handed it to his brother laughing hard.   
"Oh my. Is he really real?" Lucifer asked the man doing his best to look concerned. Charlie elbowed him in the ribs grinning.  
"Yes sir. Lucifer is really real. He will tempt you into damnation if you are not careful." The man told him. "My name is Jeff, what's yours?"  
"Hello Jeff, my name is Lucifer. This is my mate Charlie, my brothers Micheal, Gabriel and Castiel, and this is Dean, Castiel's mate and Sam is coming outside right now and he is Gabriel's mate."  
Jeff took a few steps back. "If you didn't want to talk to me you could have just said." He turned and walked away. "Freaks." He mumbled.   
The occupants of the two tables were laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other or risk falling over.  
"Aw man Luc, that was awesome!" Dean said.  
"Luc?" Lucifer asked. " I like it." Grinning at Charlie. She stared at him for a moment and leaned forwards and kissed him.   
Lucifer gasped into her mouth, amazed that she was kissing him! He returned the kiss gently, not wanting to push her.  
She leaned back. "Wow. That was awesome. Serious sparks!" She grinned at him.   
Lucifer just stared at her in adoration.  
Dean laughed. "The sparks are crazy, aren't they!" Sam and Charlie nodded.  
Sam handed out the sandwiches, drinks and chips. They all dug in.  
"This is amazing! Cas remember this spot, we are coming here again!" Dean told him. The rest of the table agreed.   
"You were very right on this burger Dean. It's really good." Micheal said. "Hey!" He yelled as Lucifer took it and took a bite.   
"What I wanted to try it too!" He told his brother with a shrug.  
The rest of lunch and dessert was full of laughter as the two families blended together almost seamlessly.   
-  
They decided to walk around the downtown area together since it only consisted of a few blocks.  
Cas and Dean were in the lead of thier little group.   
"Hey Lucifer, that feeling you have been getting about Father being near by? Is it getting stronger? Do you feel it too Micheal or Gabriel?" Cas asked.  
"It is getting stronger. But it wass tronger when we were on our walk." Lucifer answered with a huge smile. Charlie is walking next to him, holding his hand. She grinned at him.  
"I feel it too." Micheal said. "It is getting stronger."  
"Yep, what they said." Gabriel answered.   
"Ok, so we'll walk back towards the hotel then." Dean said. "Gabriel where are you going?"  
"Fudge, Dean. And candy. I must stop here." Gabriel said as he dragged Sam with him into the shop.  
Everyone else just shrugged and followed them in. They looked around at the small store, trying to decide what they want.  
"Ok," Gabriel was telling the employee. "I want a slice of everything in this display and that one and all the white chocolate things in the other." The employee blinked at him, shrugged and got to work.  
"Is this for all of you?" The employee asked.  
"No, I don't know what they want. This is mine." Gabriel said.   
"How do you have teeth left?" Dean asked shaking his head. "Apple pie fudge! Cas we gotta try that!"   
Cas smiled at him. "When you are done with my brothers gluttonous order, we would like whatever you have of the apple pie fudge."  
"OK. Will do." The employee said.  
Micheal and Lucifer stood at the far end of the display. "What is fudge?" Micheal asked him quietly. "I have no idea."  
Charlie heard them and giggled. She grabbed 2 of the samples and handed one to each angel. Both angels eyes lit up as soon as the fudge made it past their lips. "I have to get some." They said at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
The group left the fudge shop and headed down the sidewalk. Gabriel looked around to make sure no one was watching and zapped all the bags back to the hotel room.  
They passed multiple tourist shops, the archangels stopping every now and then to see if the feeling their father was near was getting stronger. It seemed to be with each step they took towards the hotel. They got up the the state theater that Cas had seen and each archangel stopped mid step, in unison. They turned towards the ticket booth.  
"Hello my sons." Chuck said behind the glass.  
"Chuck?" Dean and Sam said at the same time.  
"Hello, Dean, Sam and Charlie." God replied.  
"Holy shit! That's God?" Charlie whispered loudly to Lucifer, pulling his arm down so his head was next to hers.  
"Charlie, let me introduce you to my Father, God. Or Chuck apparently." Lucifer said.  
"I believe we should take this somewhere else." God said.  
He was just about to raise his hand when he heard someone say.  
"That's them! The fucking psychos that think they are angels. Like God would let his angels be faggots." Jeff slurred. Obviously stopping at one of the many bars after talking to them.  
Chucks eyes glowed gold for a moment and suddenly he was in front of the drunk.  
"Woah, how'd ya get outta there so fast?" Jeff questioned.  
"So Jeffrey Patterson, do you believe in God?" Chuck asked.  
"How'd you know my name?" Jeff sputtered.  
"Answer the question."  
"Ah yes of course. But God wouldn't let his angels be queer. You know that. It's in the bible." Jeff rolled his eyes. Then looked around at the 7 people surrounding the man in front of him with a sneer.  
God snapped his fingers and everything around them stopped. He waved his hands at his sons and their mates. The angels and Dean's wings came out. God's glowing eyes looked at the bigot, who looked like he was about to shit himself.  
"My son's mate whos souls they are destined for. I care not the gender of them. Love is love. You are everything a man should not be Jeffery Patterson. You think handing out false information on Christianity will atone for all the horrible things you've done? And done in MY name? I can read your every thought, deed and I see the blackness in your soul. You are destined for hell, people like you are the reason we have hell. My son Lucifer hasn't even done as bad of things as you have and he tried to start the apocalypse!"  
All eyes went to Lucifer, who blushed and cringed at his father's words. He seemed to deflate before their eyes. He let go of Charlie's hand and wrapped his arms around himself, taking a step back.   
His brothers and Dean swarmed him, wrapping them up in their wings, Charlie and Sam each taking a hand. All needing to show him their support and forgiveness.   
God smiled at his children tending to their own.   
His smile faded as he looked back at Jeff. "I trust you will stop spreading lies about me?"  
"Y..yes ........ um God." Jeff stuttered, trembling.  
God snapped his fingers and the group, minus the drunk stood in the map room of the bunker. All their belongings that were at the hotel room were sitting on the tabel.  
"Shall we?" Chuck said gesturing to the chairs.  
The group looked at each other, everyone grabbing a slice of their fudge and sat down.  
Dean noticed Cas was pale and withdrawn. Are you OK love? He sent him.  
I don't feel worthy to be here in God's presence. Cas sent back.  
Cas...you are more than worthy. You have fought for his creations more then any angel. Why would he not see that? He'd be insane not to see how awesome you are. Dean sent back, threading his fingers through his mates.  
"Dean is right Castiel." He Father said.  
"You have fought for my creations more then any other angel, just as Dean and Sam have fought more then any other humans." He waved just hand and the three of them gasped and hunched over.  
"What are you doing to them?" Lucifer asked going to Cas and Dean's sides, wrapping a wing around each of them, while Micheal got up to stand in between Sam and Dean, his wings also out and around the two hunters. Gabriel was glued to Sams side, his wing joining Micheals.   
"They will be fine in just a moment." God said smiling. "Castiel and Dean are now archangels, they have done so much already, there is no need for the trials. Sam is now heavens archivest, with the knowledge of heaven at his disposal and yours. Micheal and Lucifer, I am so happy to see you protect your brother and the humans. You have both come so far and I am very proud of you. Charlie, I understand that you have a problem with Lucifer's vessel?"  
Charlie looked around at her friends and mate, all of which seemed to be in shock from God's words. "Uh, I am gay. He is very handsome and a great kisser but I feel that there is an attraction missing for me. I am super drawn to him and really like what I've seen so far, but ya know...." She trailed off, unsure of what more to say.   
Lucifer looked away, feeling like he was failing him mate.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
"Oh Luc, don't look like that. It's not you fault in any way shape or form. It's me that has the failing." Charlie told him, putting her hand to his cheek and lightly stroking his face.  
Lucifer leaned into the touch. Loving the feel of his mates hands on his skin.  
"I think I can help with that." God said.  
Charlie looked at him. "How?" She asked.  
He waved his hand and pointed to her mate.  
She looked at him and gasped. God had turned him into a girl. He...she looked as he had before except her features are now more feminine, her hair longer, down to the middle of her back and of course her chest alot bigger.   
"Charlie?" Lucifer asked. She stopped and blinked. That was his voice? He looked down at himself. Oh father he's a girl. She got up and ran to the mirror on the wall. Looking at her new face and body. Charlie came up behind her, still about 4 inches shorter then her.  
"Don't you find me attractive now?" He asked quietly. Afraid her answer will still be no.  
"Hell yeah, Lucy, you are hot!" She said. She reached up, placed a hand on both sides of Lucifer's face and gave her a gentle kiss.   
"Now that they are taken care of. Gabriel, I understand you are looking for a vessel for the lovely Jessica. Correct?" God asked the trickster.   
"Yes Father, but we don't know how to go about it." Gabriel said. "We think we might have found the spell to get her in her own vessel but needed another archangel. I guess that's not a problem now, huh Cassie and Dean-o?"  
Cas and Dean were both still shocked from their new upgrade and the fact that Lucifer is now a chick. The just stared at him for a minute with blank faces. All of a sudden Cas looked over at his mate and laughed, nodding.  
"Yes you are correct Gabriel. Dean and I will be happy to help." Cas told his brother.  
"Hold on, are you two already communicate telepathically?" God asked his youngest son.  
"Yes Father, our bond is strong." Cas answered.   
God looked at them, seeing the strongest bond he's ever seen in one of his angels. Happy tears fell down his face.  
"Congratulations Castiel and Dean. Your bond is amazingly strong. Stronger then I have ever seen. You both deserve this happiness with one another." He said.  
"Thank you Father, your words mean much to Dean and I." Cas said squeezing Dean's hand.   
Dean could feel the wonder and bliss coming from his mate. Dean smiled and hugged him close.   
"What can we do for Sam, Gabe and Jess?" Dean asked, pulling back from his mate, making sure to keep him tucked into his side.  
God sighed. "I am sorry to put you three through this but I needed you all to band together and nothing brings siblings together better then a problem with one of them." He waved his hand and Jess was there, just like she used to look like.   
Gabe and Sam gasped and grabbed her into a group hug. She laughed, "Hello my men."  
God smiled at the three and their joy. He turned to Michael who sat by his littlest brother smiling at his brothers happiness, and was just a bit jealous. He wanted that for himself too.  
"You will find your mate very soon my son. This is promise you. Very soon." God said as he stood. "I need to go boys and girls. I love you all and will see you soon." With that he was gone.  
Dean looked around and watched as Luc and Charlie disappeared followed by Sam, Gabe and Jess.  
He looked at Micheal.  
"You wanna head out to the store with us? We gotta make a supply run." He asked. He could feel Cas gratitude for including his brother and not leaving him by himself.  
"I would love to." Micheal said with a grateful smile.  
They stood and headed to the garage.  
_______  
They stood in the center of the men's section of Walmart picking out some new clothes for Cas and Michael.   
"Why would one wear a shirt of a crudely drawn bird?" Micheal asked.  
Dean and Cas laughed. "It's from a game you can play on your phone." Cas told his older brother.   
"Hell yeah! Cas you are totally getting this shirt!" Dean held up a Jurassic Park shirt.  
Cas smiled. "I did enjoy that movie very much. I would like that shirt." He reached for it. "Oh and it's so soft!" Cas held it close as he looked at the other clothes.  
Dean smiled at his adorable mate.  
"We need to get Lucifer clothes as well." Micheal said.  
"Oh hell no. I'm not clothes shopping for chick clothes. They are gonna have to go themselves. I'm not buying bras and underwear for your brother/sister." Dean said.  
Cas and Micheal both bust out laughing at the brother/sister comment.   
Dean loved seeing his make laugh like that, so carefree. He pulled him tight to his body and gave him a kiss.  
"Disgusting." A older man said as he neared them.  
"Excuse me!" Micheal said, he did not care for someone thinking his brother and his mate were disgusting.   
"Homosexuality is a sin. There are good Christian folks here that don't want to see such a appalling display of sin. You are going to hell." The man spouted, sneering at them.  
All three men started laughing at the man. What he said was so wrong on so many levels.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
"Sir, you are the one that's appalling. They have done nothing wrong. Love is never wrong. You are the one passing judgment, when the only one to judge them is God. Why is it you think you have that power? Do you think God will thank you for it? For hating and bigotry towards your fellow man?" A young women with brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a baseball cap, an avengers hoodie and jeans, said to the man.  
The older man grumbled something unerring his breath and stomped off.  
"Sorry about that. I hate when people think they are better then everyone else!" The women said as she turned to them.  
Micheal had been standing stiff as soon as she walked up to them, defending his baby brother. He stared at her with wide eyes as his grace started yelling mate mate mate at him.  
She smiled at his brother and turned to him. As soon as their eyes met, she gasped and stated back at him.  
I think he found his mate Dean!! Cas sent excitedly.  
I'm pretty sure your right. I like her so far, it was awesome how she stood up for us like that. Dean sent back. So God hates Homosexuality huh?  
Cas smirked at him. Oh yeah, so much. That why he'd never have made us mates. That man was an assbutt!  
Dean burst out laughing. "He was an assbutt!" He told Cas.  
Dean's laughter seem to have broke Micheals and the women's trance.  
They looked over at Cas and Dean.  
"I still remember you calling me that littlest brother and what came after that..." Micheal said. Not wanting to scare the women talking about how his brother threw a molotov at him.  
Cas laughed. " You are fine now brother." He turned to the women. "Thank you for standing up for us. That was very brave of you to do. My name is Cas, this is my mate Dean and my older brother Micheal."  
"Hey Cas, Dean and uh Micheal. I'm Luna." She said.   
Hello, Luna. It is an extreme pleasure to meet you." Micheal said, watching her blush at his words.   
Castiel, Micheal sent on their own wavelength, did your grace tell you to mate with Dean as soon as you met him?  
Yes, but I waited and waited because Dean was very straight when we met. But our bond and friendship was always strong. Cas sent back. Ask her to dinner or coffee or something. Get to know her.  
Thank you brother. Micheal sent back.  
"Luna, would you like to uh, maybe go get coffee with me?" Micheal asked her nervously.   
"I would love to. Do you want to go now?" Luna asked with a smile. "I actually own the coffee shop on main street, so drinks on me."  
"Oh you mean Coffee Geek? You guys have the best pies in town!" Dean said excitedly.  
"I thought I'd recognized you! We have nicknamed you the pie king." Luna said laughing.  
"Awesome. Hear that babe, I'm the pie king." Dean nudged his mate, making Cas laughed.  
"Your highness." Cas said with a bow.  
Dean laughed and kissed him.  
"You too are fucking adorable! Why don't you guys all meet me at Coffee Geek in say a 1/2 hour? You two," She pointed at Dean and Cas, "You get a table on the other side of the lobby then me and Mike. Got it?"   
"Got it." They both said at the same time, grinning.  
Luna leaned into Micheal a bit. "See you soon handsome." With that she took off towards the check outs.  
Micheal just stood in the same spot, grinning like an idiot. He didn't move until Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face.  
"Let's get going, we can't have you be late for your first date!" Dean told him.  
___  
They showed up at Coffee Geek and Cas and Dean sat the the front tables by the windows.   
"God on back to that table by the corner man. We'll stay right here." Dean said to Micheal.   
"Uh ok." He said as he blindly walked back to the table Dean had indicated and sat down. He didn't even have a chance to look around at all the geek gear on the walls before Luna plopped down in front of him with a smile.  
Back at the other table they had gotten coffee and we're sitting back watching Micheal and Luna.   
"We gotta tell Sammy and Gabe and Luci about this." Dean said as he brought out his phone. "I got Sammy, you tell Gabe and Luci." He started texing his brother.  
Lucifer, Gabriel, I have news. Cas sent to his brothers.  
What's up Cassie? From Gabriel.  
What is it littlest brother? From Lucifer.  
Micheal found his mate! Cas sent.  
No way where? -Gabriel   
That is great! -Lucifer   
He met her at Walmart when she had defended Dean and I from a bigoted man who did not approve of our relationship and told us God was going to send us to hell. Cas sent. He heard his brothers laughter in his head.   
Anyway she came in and defended us and Micheal knew she was his mate. They are now on a coffee date at Coffee Geek. Dean and I are on the other side of the lobby from them.   
Pictures or it didn't happen. Gabriel sent to him as Dean lifter his phone and took a picture of the couple. Sam must have said the same thing.  
Check Sams phone. Dean just sent one. He told his brothers.   
Lucifer! He heard Gabriel screech. I really didn't want to see you naked! Put some damn clothes on!  
I want to see the picture! Luci said. Cas laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
"Lucifer just flew into Gabriel's room naked, in such a rush to see the picture." Cas told his mate.  
Dean's phone went off while he was laughing.  
Sammy: Lucifer just popped into my room naked, demanding to see my phone..... ) :   
Dean: well did you show her the picture?  
Sammy: yes, she squealed and popped back out.  
Sammy: how is this our life?  
Dean: I don't know man, but we are damned lucky.  
Dean looked up from his phone grinning to see Micheal and Luna standing in front of them.  
"We are heading to my place, it's too loud here and Micheal wants to tell me something important." Luna said.  
"Ok have fun." Dean said as he watched as Cas and Micheal had a silent talk.   
"See you later brother." Cas said. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Luna."  
They couple said their goodbyes and left.  
"Well then babe, let's go back to the bunker and to our room. You better make sure you soundproof it, cause I'm going to make you scream." Dean said in a low voice as he leaned into Cas.   
Cas grabbed Dean's hips and whispered, "Promise?" And flew them home, bringing the impala with them.

Dean groaned as they landed in thier bed, completely naked. Cas felt delicious on top of him. All the long yards of smooth pale skin, his for the taking. He opened his legs wide and moaned as Cas settled between them, rubbing their cocks together.  
"Dean," Cas breathed in his ear. "What was this about making me scream?"  
Dean grinned and rolled them over, sitting up, he ran his hands down Cas chest, pausing to pluck at his nipples. Cas gasped at the sensation. Dean moved back opening Cas legs to lay between them. He pushed his hands under Cas cheeks opening them to find his prize. He gave the pucker a quick kiss before licking his way in, the muscles relaxing under his tounge. Cas was making the best little noises making Dean grin as he slid two fingers into Cas heat. He pulled them out oh so slowly, Cas trying to follow his fingers. He pushed them back in and added his tounge scissoring his fingers until he could get his tounge between them. He made sure not to hit Cas' prosate just yet. He pulled his fingers out and slid four back in. Making Cas moan loud and long. Cas started to fuck himself on Dean's fingers gasping when he added his tounge again. He reached down to take himself in hand when Dean batted his hand away.   
"Mine." Dean growled. Dean sat up, swinging a leg over Cas, turning his back to Cas. He grabbed Cas cock and lined himself up and slid down slowly, never taking his fingers out of cas.   
"Dean, Dean....." Cas yelled. Overcome by the dual sensations. He grabbed hold of Dean's hips, gripping hard.  
Dean slowly rocked his hips and let his wings out to hide what he was doing. He leaned to the side of the bed where he was keeping his secret weapon. He grabbed the vibrator and pulled his fingers out. He slowly slid it in, wishing he could properly see Cas hole being breached by its girth.   
Cas gasped, "Dean, what is.."   
Dean pulled it back out as he lifted himself off Cas and slammed it back in as he slammed himself down on Cas cock, moaning himself as he felt the head of Cas cock rub hard against his sweet spot. Cas yelped. "Oh Dean, that feels so fucking good." Cas growled lifting Dean up to thrust himself Depp into his mate grinning as Dean moaned.   
Dean tilted the angle of the vibrator to his Cas spot and turned it on. Cas gasped and lifted Dean again thrusting strong and deep, he leaned up to lick at Dean's wings pulling a few feathers into his mouth as he rested his head on Dean's back.   
"Dean" Cas sent to him, pulling him into his mind, wrapping him up in pleasure.   
Dean groaned "Cas" He said to his mate in thier shared mind space. Thier bodies still thrusting and writhing. Cas felt he was close and wrapped a hand around Dean's cock while sending him more pleasure through their link. Cas started thrusting harder, his rythum starting to studded. Dean was panting completely lost to the feel of his mate inside his body and mind. Pleasure started to swirl through the link taking them higher and higher until it burst both men yelling their release.  
The slowly came down, selling back into their own minds again. Dean pulled the toy out of his lover as he pulled himself off of Cas softening cock. He threw the to try off to the side, cleaning it with a thought and settled himself on Cas chest with a long sigh, dropping his wings over them both.  
Cas leaned his head down for a kiss. "I have no idea if I screamed or not. I suppose we will just have to try it again." He told Dean.  
Dean grinned. "Either way, that was beyond amazing." He kissed his mate again a sweet kiss.  
"That it was. I love you." Cas told him.  
"I love you too."

They all met up in the kitchen later that day. The only one missing was Micheal, who was still with is mate.

"I guess we don't have a case anymore." Dean said, putting his arm around Cas waist. Smiling a little as Cas leaned into him.

"I did find a case a few hours away." Sam said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! More coming soon.
> 
> As always please excuse any typos. I will get to editing some day.
> 
> Enjoy! Likes and comments appreciated. ( :

"Damn Sammy, we want a breather! We all just mated. We need honeymoons!" Dean complained to his brother.

"I know, but their are people in danger Dean." He responded.

Dean sighed. "Ok, but let's wait until Michael and Luna come back."

Sam nodded. He looked around to all of the people in the kitchen, happy they were all together and mated to angels. This way Dean, Charlie, Jess and himself are now immortal and extremely hard to kill. He won't have to worry about losing them again.

The table was silent as they all drank their coffee. You could see the alertness start to seep into them, each perking up as the liquid caffeine goodness went to work.

Dean looked at his once human brother and friends. Well Jess will be a friend, he always regretted not knowing her and was thrilled to have the chance now. "Guys, your new wings rock!" He told them. 

Sam's were a dark brown that blended down to tan, green, blue, grey and gold. His ever changing hazel eyes extremely evident in his wings.

Jess' wings were a golden blonde that blended down into a light blue. They were small and beautiful.

Charlie's wings were bad ass, they started a deep red and trailed down to a grey at the bottom. They suited her.

"Thanks Dean." Jess said with a huge smile.

Sam nodded his thanks to his brother stretching his left wing to brush against his brothers. Dean smiled at the brotherly bond that resonated within him. He could feel his brothers love for him and his happiness. Dean's eyes watered. He was so fucking happy that his brother was finally, FINALLY happy. He deserved it. 

"My wings do rock and are worthy of my royalness." Charlie said with a regal nod. 

Dean laughed. ''You are correct my queen. Guys may I introduce you to the Queen of Moondor."

Sam bowed, while Gabriel curtsied. The rest just looked confused. Charlie and Dean were explaining it to them when Michael appeared with Luna. 

Luna smiled at Dean and Cas. Her ash brown wings tapered off into the same colouring as Sam's but had more green to them. 

Cas smiled back. " Welcome Luna." 

Michael was positively beaming. "Brothers and Sisters, may I introduce you to my mate, Luna Brimain. Luna, this is my brother Gabriel and his mates, Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore. My brother, wait, SISTER Lucifer or Lucy I guess now and her mate Charlie Bradbury. And you've met Castiel and his mate Dean Winchester."

Lucifer squealed. "I am just thrilled to meet you! Michael has waited for you for a long time." She ran up and threw her arms around her. Luna laughed and hugged the tiny devil back.

Gabriel ran over and joined the hug, giggling at his sister. 

After everyone settled down and was introduced thoroughly, Dean spoke up. "Sam has a case for us." 

Charlie and Gabriel booed. Michael just sighed.

"No rest for the non wicked." Luna said making everyone laugh.


End file.
